Eternal love
by Cristal Kinomiya Sumeragi
Summary: Es SLASH. un LegolasHarry. La boda de Legolas y Harry.
1. Default Chapter

_**"Eternal love"**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Titulo:** Eternal love

**Autora:** Cristal Kinomiya

**Capitulo 1:** Regreso a casa

**Disclaimer:** Este fics es un Crossover, entre Harry Potter y El señor de los anillos. Y todos los personajes perteneces a J.K. Rowling y a Tolkien. (sus respectivos autores). Aclarado esto para que no me demanden.

**Advertencia:** Es **Slash**, asi es, escucharon bien, es slash o Yaoi. Como ustedes gusten decirle. Es Legolas/Harry. Así que si no les gusta este genero, láguense y busquen algo más cercano a sus gustos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Frase:** Aun en la más profunda de las tinieblas puede nacer una luz de esperanza.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La batalla contra Voldemort había terminado con la derrota de este y sus seguidores. Pero a cambio de ese triunfo muchas preciadas vidas se habían perdido. Y otros simplemente quedaron con profundas heridas en el alma que los iban matando poco a poco.

Como era el caso de Harry Potter, el muchacho de 18 años que había salvado a todo el mundo mágico y muggle de la maldad de Voldemort.

El muchacho había sufrido una gran perdida en el pasado y no hablamos simplemente de sus padres, sino de su padrino...Sirius Black.

Pero lo que pocos sabían era que Sirius era el primer amor del joven Potter. Y al morir este, la felicidad y los deseos de vivir del chico de ojos esmeralda, se desvaneció así como la vida de su padrino.

Su única razón de vivir era destruir a Voldemort. Y una vez realizada esa promesa que le había hecho a su padrino, Harry comenzó a morir internamente por el dolor de las heridas del pasado...por el dolor de no tener a la personas que mas amas a tu lado.

Sus más cercanos amigos, sabían la pena del joven mago y por más que ellos intentaron por todos los medios regresarle a Harry algo de esa felicidad. Jamás lograron que el joven volviera a sonreír de la misma manera, jamás hicieron regresar al Harry que entro a la escuela Hogwarts y que había compartido tantos momentos, tanto buenos como malos, al lado de ellos con esa actitud de 'todo estará bien'. Y eso era porque la esperanza del joven se había acabado.

Albus Dumbledore, era una de las pocas personas que sabían la razón de la tristeza de Harry. Y en esos momentos se encontraba muy preocupado por su protegido.

Hacia dos meses que habían acabado con a amenaza de Voldemort y cada día la tristeza del joven aumentaba y los deseos de continuar con vida y seguir luchando de Harry se extinguían como una llama a la deriva del viento.

El anciano no podía dejar de preocuparse y culparse pro el estado del joven. Porque todo lo que el había hecho por Harry, pensando que iba a ser un bien para este, solo había significado sufrimiento y soledad. Pero tarde se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

Su preocupación por Harry aumentaba cada vez mas al igual que los demás miembros que quedaban con vida, todos en ese tiempo le habían cogido un gran cariño al chico de ojos esmeralda, especialmente los que estuvieron con el en los momentos en que los ojos del joven brillaban con intensidad, como una llama. Pero esa llama se iba extinguiendo así como la vida de Harry. Y era por eso que todos le reclamaban al director para que solucionara este problema, todos habían hecho un gran esfuerzo por sacar al mago adelante, pero este seguía sin reaccionar a los estímulos de sus amigos.

Todos habían intensado sacar a Harry de esa profunda tristeza, pero cada día, Harry moría internamente y poco a poco su condición física comenzaba hacerlo también. Pues en esos últimos 4 días se había negado a probar bocado.

Pero Albus no podía darse pro vencido, aun había una esperanza de sacar a Harry de esa tristeza y aunque no le agradaba en lo absoluto, tenia hacerlo, aunque todos después se lo reprocharían y a el le doliera en el alma. Pero este no era el momento de pensar en los demás so en el. Era momento de pensar en Harry. En lo que el joven necesitaba realmente.

Sin vacilar se levanto del asiento en su oficina y camino a paso lento pero seguro hasta el espejo de Oesed, a cada paso que daba el espejo comenzó a brillar y la superficie que en esos momentos reflejaba al mago-anciano. Comenzó a cambiar para dar paso a la imagen de una hermosa mujer de piel blanca, ojos grises y cabellos dorados como los calidos rayos del sol.

La mujer que reflejaba el espejo, miro atentamente al anciano con sus hermosos ojos grises, esperando que sea el anciano quien hablara.

"Creo que es hora de que Harry regrese a su verdadero hogar"- Dumbledore hablo con gran seriedad sin embargo no pudio evitar el temblor de su voz, y la mujer del otro lado, asintió con una sonrisa compasiva.

El dejar ir a Harry era lo mas difícil que el iba a hacer, pues había aprendido a amar a ese chico como a un nieto. Pero si esto servia para que Harry recuperara sus deseos de vivir y pudiera tener una vida mejor, en donde tal vez volvería a encontrar la tranquilidad que su alma necesitaba. Entonces Albus Dumbledore estaba dispuesto a dejar ir al chico, aunque se le rompiera el corazón no volver a ver mas esas pupilas esmeraldas.

&&

Legolas caminaba lentamente por los jardines de Rivendell. Hacia 20 años que la guerra contra Sauron había terminado y la paz había regresado a la Tierra Media casi por completo.

En esos 20 años muchas cosas habían sucedido y uno de los momentos más felices para el elfo, había sido el nacimiento de los hijos de Aragorn y Arwen, sus dos mejores amigos. A quienes quería como a sus hermanos.

Los dos hijos de Aragorn habían sido la luz y la alegría de el durante esos años de soledad. El varón quien tenía ya 19 años y era una copia de su padre, cabellos castaños y ojos grises. Era su mejor pupilo además de un gran amigo, con el cual había compartido muchas horas de diversión. Mientras que la mas pequeña y la copia de Arwen había sido un gran consuelo para el. La niña tenía la hermosura y gracia elfica, su sonrisa y su presencia iluminaba el lugar donde la joven se encontraba y a veces los consejos de esta sorprendían a cualquiera que la oyera, pues solía poseer una gran sabiduría. Aunque debía admitir que la pequeña había recibido una gran herencia de la terquedad de Aragorn así como su gran valor y destreza en las armas y muchas veces era un verdadero dolor de cabeza para su abuelo, Elrond, quien juraba que a pesar de ser idéntica a Arwen, en carácter era idéntica a su padre, Aragorn.

Pero a pesar de ser feliz compartiendo la felicidad que le brindaban sus amigos. El poseía un gran vació en su corazón y es que a pesar de los años, Legolas aun no encontraba a la persona indicada para entregarle su amor. Muchos habían pasado por su vida, tanto elfos, elfas y mortales. Pero ninguno lograba traspasar las barreras del corazón del príncipe del bosque Negro. Y a pesar de que ellos se esforzaban para cumplir cada capricho del príncipe y hacerlo feliz. No lograban llenar el espacio de su corazón y terminaban dándose por vencidos.

El elfo comenzaba a preguntarse seriamente si realmente existía el amor.

"Por supuesto que existe, solo que aun no has encontrado a la persona indicada, Legolas"- Una joven de cabellos ondulados y azabaches, piel dorada, ojos azules intensos con destellos plateados y voz melodiosa acababa de interrumpir los pensamientos del príncipe.

"Debí imaginar que estarías por aquí"- la joven de 15 años descendió de un árbol de cerezos que se encontraba en flor por la primavera- "¿que hacia may arriba, Amakiir?"-

"Solo escuchaba el murmullo del viento"- respondió con una misteriosa sonrisa- "al parecer algo muy interesante esta a punto de suceder"- el elfo solo giro sus ojos, Amakiir, la hija de Aragorn y Arwen, tenia poderes mágicos como su abuela Galadriel, y uno de ellos era ver el futuro de muchas maneras, pero, la forma favorita de la chica era a través del viento, ella decía que el viento le traía mensaje y era pro eso que la joven se pasaba un gran tiempo sobre los árboles, aunque eso no era muy correcto para una princesa, pero como habíamos dicho antes, Amakiir tenia el espíritu indomable de su padre-

"Por cierto, tu madre te estaba buscando"- recordó el 'joven' príncipe

"Si ya lo se, debe ser por el compromiso con mi hermano y princesa de Rohan, Anabell. Será mejor que vaya antes que mi madre me de otro sermón de ' Tu eres la princesa de Gondor y deberías comportarte como tal' "-Legolas hecho una carcajada al escuchar la imitación de la joven, realmente ella era la única que lo hacia reír de esa manera con sus ocurrencias- "por cierto Legolas"- la chica se había dado vuelta a mitad de camino y ahora miraba seriamente al príncipe-

-"Si, dime"- la miro con cariño, pues era como la hermana que nunca tuvo

- "Estoy segura que encontraras a esa personas muy pronto y tu espera se vera recompensada. Solo no lo dejes ir y nunca pierdas las esperanzas en que realmente existe el amor"-después de eso se hecho a correr hacia la casa dejando a Legolas sorprendido

¿Que quería decir con eso? Pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir a la joven o de seguir pensando, pues Gandalf había interrumpido sus pensamientos con una sonrisa y una mirada algo extrañas.

&&

Harry no sabia como, pero en esos momentos se encontraba en una de las partes mas profundas del Bosque Prohibido.

Lo último que el chico recordaba antes de perderse en sus pensamientos y despertar en casi lo más profundo del Bosque. Era que había sido arrastrado por sus amigos hacia la fiesta que se hacia en su honor en Hogwarts.

Pero en un momento de distracción de sus amigos, el joven pudo escabullirse de la escandalosa fiesta y los mirones innecesarios.

Suspiro cansado, estaba harto que sus amigos lo arrastraran a fiestas y salidas para que el recuperara el animo. Que nadie entendía que el deseaba estar solo. Que nadie podía comprender que su mayor anhelo era morir eh ir al la de su amado padrino. Porque nadie se daba cuenta que solo deseaba que su alma consiguiera la paz que solo la muerte le podía ofrecer.

Nadie podía ver, que sin Sirius su vida no tenia ningún sentido. Que sin su amado padrino a su lado ya no tenía razón de vivir. Que ya no soportaba ver esos hermosos ojos azules, que no resistía ver esa radiante sonrisa que su padrino le ofrecía cada vez que lo besaba. Que no quería vivir sin sentir esas calidas manos recorrer sus cuerpo y esa dulce boca probando con suavidad su boca.

Por que nadie entendía que lo que más deseaba era la muerte. Porque nadie entendía que ya nada importante lo ataba en el mundo de los vivos. Que su única meta durante esos tres años de agonía era la destrucción de Voldemort y una vez cumplida esta, su alma le exigía paz.

Instintivamente se llevo una mano a sus labios y recorrió con suavidad la textura de estos. En esos momentos recordó los labios de Sirius contra los suyos, aun podía sentir en su boca el dulce sabor de su padrino. El había sido el primero y el único en tocar sus labios, Sirius había sido el primero en todos los sentidos.

Sirius era el único que habitaba su corazón. Su amor por Sirius permanecería hasta el fin de sus días y aun más haya. Nadie jamás ocuparía su lugar y el jamás amaría a nadie como a Sirius. Pues Sirius era único, el único que habitaba su corazón.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percato que un centauro lo había visto y que ahora se acercaba a el con una actitud segura y amenazante.

- "Pero miren nada mas que tenemos aquí"- exclamo, ganándose la atención de Harry-" un intruso"- Harry no dijo nada, solo lo observaba con sus brillantes ojos esmeralda- "sabes que esta prohibido entrar aquí, estos son nuestros terrenos y quienes entran aquí son condenados a morir, nadie que entra en nuestras tierras vuelve a ver la luz del sol"- lo apunto con su lanza. Harry ni siquiera se inmuto antes esto, solo lo miraba fijamente, cosa que extraño al centauro, cualquiera ya se hubiera asustado y puesto a rogar por su vida.- "¿Acaso no tienes miedo a morir?"

¿Miedo a morir, pero si era lo que mas deseaba. Sonrió levemente al darse cuenta que esta oportunidad era única, el no se ensuciaría las manos y nadie lo culparía por haber caído a manos de centauros.

- "No tengo miedo a morir en las manos de un pedante como tu"- Harry sabia que esto lo enfurecería y no dudaría en acabar con su vida-

- "¡¡Maldito chiquillo, muere!"- exclamo al mismo tiempo que se arrojaba contra el-

Harry cerro los ojos y una sonrisa verdadera y tímida se asomo por sus labios, al fin podría descansar de todo, al fin su alma tendría la paz que tanto necesitaba. Al fin sus sufrimientos acabarían allí.

Pero en ese instante el sonido de dos flechas y el gemido de dolor, hicieron que Harry abriera sus ojos sorprendido, y frente a el yacía el cuerpo del centauro con dos flechas clavadas en su corazón.

Furioso se dio vuelta para ver quien había sido el culpable, para ver quien había sido el que le había arrebatado la paz a su espíritu. Pero solo se encontró con dos brillantes ojos azules cielo.

El sujeto de ojos azules solo lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro hasta el castillo, el no podía emitir ningún sonido, pues estaba mas que sorprendido, pero salio de su estupor al llegar a las puerta del castillo. Y se zafo del agarre dispuesto a lanzarle alguna maldición a ese sujeto que le había arrebatado de esa manera su descanso.

- "Quien demo..."- pero no pudo continuar, pues fue interrumpido por Dumbledore

- "Veo que lo has encontrado"- dijo la voz seria del director

- "Si señor, estaba casi en lo mas profundo del bosque"- miro de reojo a Harry, quien lo miraba molesto y si las mirada mataran tanto el anciano como el hubieran pasado a una mejor vida

- "Harry fue muy peligroso que entraras al bosque sin varita"- Harry observo su varita en manos del director- "Por suerte Legolas, pudo encontrarte antes de que algo malo te sucediera"- Harry solo se limito a escuchar- "Por cierto, quiero presentarte al príncipe Legolas, príncipe el es el mago del que le hablo la dama Galadriel y mi hermano, Gandalf"-

- "Es un placer"- dijo el príncipe haciendo una inclinación y quitándose la capucha mostrando su melena dorada

- "¿Que significa todo esto profesor?"-pregunto molesto- "¿ahora ha contratado a un guardaespaldas para que me este vigilando?"- pregunto sarcástico

Legolas no se inmuto ante esto. La dama Galadriel le había advertido que el joven tal vez reaccionara así y le había contado parte del pasado del chico, así como le había dicho que este había perdido la esperanza de vivir. Y era esa la razón por la cual ella quería que el mago regresara a su verdadero hogar, porque ella aseguraba que allí, el joven recuperaría la tranquilidad que su corazón necesitaba para comenzar una nueva vida.

- "Harry el no es tu guardaespaldas, el príncipe Legolas esta aquí en un favor que mi hermano le ha pedido. Así que no lo trates así" - hablo calmadamente ya se esperaba una reacción así del chico- "pero tu y yo debemos hablar seriamente"

- "¿De que?"- pregunto receloso el oji-verde

- "De tu pasado y de tus orígenes. Es hora de que sepas toda la verdad sobre la familia Potter y los misterios de esta"- hablo con seriedad aunque su mirada notaba tristeza

- "Debemos darnos prisa"- Legolas interrumpió pues su tiempo en ese lugar se estaba acabando

- "Lo se"- respondió el anciano

- "¿Prisa?"- Harry paresia curioso

- "muy pronto lo sabrás Harry"- respondió el director con seriedad mientras le hacia una seña para que ambos lo siguieran

Legolas solo se limito a caminar y observar al joven con discreción, debía admitir que realmente que el joven mago era guapo. No era tan alto como el pero tampoco era tan bajo, a lo sumo le llegaba a la altura de barbilla. Tenía piel morena clara pero se notaba algo pálido, también cabellos cortos azabaches, los cuales se dispersaban rebeldemente. Su complexión física no era como la de el, pues el chico era esbelto pero tenia sus músculos bien desarrollados y firmes, por las constantes peleas que había sufrido en el pasado. Y los pantalones ajustados que usaba dejaban mucha a la imaginación.

Pero si todo eso no había impresionado al elfo, la cicatriz en forma de relámpago que tenía sobre su frente y sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas, si lo hicieron. Esas esmeralda simplemente eran hermosas, profundas y claras, aunque se veían opacadas por el sufrimiento.

¡Como desearía ver esas pupilas brillar como gemas brillantes ante la luz del amanecer y perderse en ellas por siempre!

Se encontró sonrojándose a si mismo ante este detalle, que le ocurría jamás había sentido eso con nadie, seria solo deseo u otra cosa. Pero un grito del joven lo saco de sus pensamientos y observo que ya se encontraban en la oficina del director. Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que el anciano y Harry llevaban mas de media hora discutiendo.

- "¡¿Que que?¡"- exclamo Harry molesto y parándose de su silla

- "Harry"- intento calmarlo el anciano

- "No escúcheme, estoy arto de que usted y todos intenten manejar mi vida, No más. Desde ahora seré yo quien decida que hacer con mi vida y realmente cree que le voy a creer toda esa historia que me contó sobre la Tierra Media y que mi verdadero destino se encuentra haya?"- exclamo furioso con una mirada entre cansada y llena de sufrimiento. Pero en ese instante hizo un ademán para irse de allí

- "Espera"- Legolas lo sujeto del brazo nuevamente

- "¿¡Que quieres?. ¡Suéltame!"- exigió pero Legolas no lo soltó

- "No. La dama Galadriel me pidió el favor de que te llevara hasta Rivendell sano y salvo. Y lo haré así deba hacerlo por al fuerza"- exclamo Legolas perdiendo la paciencia.

Los ojos verde esmeralda de Harry, los cables lucían con una clara nota de furia. Chocaron con los azules cielo de Legolas, el cual tenia una mirada serena a pesar de esa fiera mirada que el joven mago le estaba dando

- "Inténtalo si puedes"- murmuro amenazadoramente el chico oji-verde

Pero en ese instante ambos escucharon un fuerte y claro 'Desmasius'. Y Harry cayó en los brazos de Legolas inconsciente.

- "Por favor Legolas llégatelo ahora y cuídalo mucho. Se que a veces es un tanto irritante, pero te aseguro que el no era así. El era un chico alegre y vivaz cuando entro aquí, si era algo callado pero sus ojos brillaban con grandes esmeralda al la luz del sol. Y soy culpable de que sus ojos ya no brillen de esa manera, yo acabe con su inocencia y lo convertí en un joven que ya no desea otra cosa mas que la muerte"- Legolas observo al mago con tristeza y lastima- "yo ya estoy viejo y no puedo con el. Pero estoy seguro que el recuperar parte de esa alegría en su hogar, con los que realmente pertenece. Y lo que mas desea mi corazón es ver que Harry vuelva a tener esa brillante mirada de valentía"- dijo en un suspiro mientras tomaba nuevamente asiento

- "No se que pueda hacer yo. Pero le prometo hacer todo lo que este a mi alcance para que el vuelva a ser feliz"- dijo seguro mientras miraba con algo de ternura al chico que dormía entre sus brazos

- "Gracias"- Sonrió mientras veía como el elfo cargaba a Harry y al baúl de este para cruzar el espejo- "Espero haber hecho lo correcto esta vez y que Harry no me odia aun mas y que pueda permanecer con vida después que les diga a los demás miembros d e la orden lo que acabo de hacer"- esto ultimo fue un pensamiento dentro de su cabeza, mientras miraba fijamente el espejo, el cual había vuelto a reflejar su imagen-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cristal: ¿Que tal?. Les ha gustado a mi en lo personal si, aunque debo admitir que nunca pensé que haría un fics de Legolas y Harry. Pero como saben estoy haciendo otro fics Crossove de Harry Potter y El señor de los anillos, el cual no es slash y como una de las lectoras me había dado una idea pero no compatia con el fics que tengo, pues decidí hacer otro fics para recompensarla. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que me dejen reviews, pues tratare de renovarlo una vez cada semana o cada dos máximos. Pero todo dependerá de los Reviews que me dejen los lectores, pues si veo que la historia (la cual lleva varios capítulos ya escritos) gusta, actualizare más rápido.

Por ahora me despido, pro cierto si pueden dense una vuelta por mi otro fics Crossover de estos personajes: "La maldición de la perla Death y el ultimo elegido" y espero ansiosa sus comentarios

Ja ne


	2. Capitulo 2: Tierra Media

_**"Eternal love"**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Titulo:** Eternal love

**Autora:** Cristal Kinomiya

**Capitulo 2:** Tierra Media

**Disclaimer:** Este fics es un Crossover, entre Harry Potter y El señor de los anillos. Y todos los personajes perteneces a J.K. Rowling y a Tolkien. (sus respectivos autores). Aclarado esto para que no me demanden.

**Advertencia:** Es **Slash**, asi es, escucharon bien, es slash o Yaoi. Como ustedes gusten decirle. Es Legolas/Harry. Así que si no les gusta este genero, láguense y busquen algo más cercano a sus gustos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Frase:** Un nuevo mundo y una nueva familia tal vez es mi esperanza de vivir

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Caminaba lentamente por el sendero de la oscuridad, no tenia miedo pues la oscuridad y la soledad eran sus amigas, había convivido con ellas desde hacia mucho._

_Pero en esos momentos, muchas imágenes que su corazón había guardado secretamente, comenzaron a volver a su cabeza, como dolorosos recuerdos, que eran capas de lastimar aun más a su corazón._

_El llanto y las suplicas de su madre, las burlas de los Dusley, el expresó a Hogwarts, su primer partido de Quidichitt, el primer enfrentamiento con Voldemort. El escapar de la casa de los Dusley, su segundo año en Hogwarts, el diario de Tom Riddle, la cámara de los secretos, el encontrar a Ginny en agonía, la espada de Gryffindor, el bacilico, el veneno mortal del bacilico corriendo por sus venas mientras Ginny lloraba. Convertir a la hermana de su tío en un globo flotante, el escapar de la casa, el primer encuentro con Padfoot, el ministerio y el saber de la huida de Sirius Black, el dementor que subió al expreso de Hogwarts, conocer a Remus J. Lupin, el mapa del merodeador, el enterarse que Sirius Black era su padrino, la casa de los gritos, el enterarse que el traidor había sido Peter y no su padrino, la transformación de Remus, Sirus siendo besado por un dementor, su patronus, el regresar en el tiempo con Hermione, su saeta de fuego. Su cuarto año, el campeonato de los 4 magos, Cedric Diggory, la muerte de este, el huir con el cuerpo de su amigo en brazos. Su quinto año, las vacaciones con Sirius, su primer beso, la confesión de amor, el volver a Hogwarts, la profesora Umbridgelas, pesadillas con el secuestro de su padrino, las clases del ED, las clases secretas con Snape, el pensadero de este, el regalo de Sirius, la noche en los departamentos del ministerio en donde arrastro a sus amigos y arriesgo la vida de estos, la profecía, la risa histérica y chillona de Bellatrix, la caída de Sirius...el oírlo gritar mientras caía atrases del velo._

_- ¡Basta, basta, basta, detente!- se tomo fuertemente la cabeza, ya no quería ver mas_

_Cerró fuertemente sus ojos mientras tapaba sus oídos y sacudía violentamente su cabeza, una y otra vez._

_- Ya no más- murmuro entrecortadamente_

_Pero las imágenes seguían pasando y esta vez con más dolor y una y otra vez veía la muerte de Sirius Black, de aquel que fue su único y gran amor...no podía soportarlo, no quería ver esos ojos llenos de temor. Pero esta vez estaba acompañado por la risa de Bellatrix y de Lord Voldemort_

_- ¡¡Basta!- grito con todas sus fuerzas lleno de dolor, las lagrima caían por sus mejillas sin poder ser contenidas._

&&

Amakiir Tindómëwen, la princesa de Gondor, retiro su mano rápidamente de la frente del joven mago que Legolas había traído de otro mundo. El sudor adornaba su frente mientras sus ojos solo mostraban tristeza y sorpresa. Había visto el sufrimiento del chico y eso le causaba una gran pena, un gran dolor.

Legolas había salido atender unos asuntos de su reino y la había dejado a cargo de vigilar al joven mago y ella había aceptado gustosa. Pero el joven había empezado a inquietarse entre sueños y nada de lo que había hecho había sido suficiente para hacer que el mago descansara tranquilo. Fue pro eso que quiso ver que era lo que tanto lo agobiada y realmente comprendía el porque no lograba conciliar el sueño tranquilamente.

Poso su mano nuevamente en la frente del chico y murmuro unas palabras elficas, la frente del chico brillo en un color azul cielo y este dejo de inquietarse.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver al príncipe del bosque Negro, la chica lo miro con seriedad y al instante una dulce pero amarga sonrisa broto en los labios carmín de la muchacha.

**- **¿Aun no ha despertado?- pregunto el elfo con preocupación

**-** No, pero de seguro lo hará en cualquier momento- vio como el príncipe se acercaba hasta la cama y miraba atentamente al joven- Legolas, ¿que deseaba el mensajero de tu padre?

**- **Mi padre desea saber cuando es que voy a regresar a mi hogar-

**- **Entiendo- medito uno segundos- Supongo entonces que te marcharas en unos días

**- **Pues en realidad deseaba quedarme por mas tiempo, ¿acaso te incomoda?-

**-** Para nada- sonrió con sinceridad-

Ambos quedaron sumergido en silencio por un breve momento, una brisa calida se filtro por la ventana y Amakiir sonrió algo enigmática y volvió su vista al príncipe que seguía observando al joven con poco disimulo.

**- **Creo que iré a caminar un rato y a escuchar el murmullo del viento, nos vemos después- salio apresurada y el príncipe no tuvo tiempo ni de agradecerle.

&&

Abrió sus ojos calmadamente, había tenido una pesadilla pero asi como esta había llegado se había marchado, dejándolo sumergido nuevamente en oscuridad.

Pero al abrir sus ojos se encontró con un rostro muy bello que tenía matices entre aliviado y feliz, Harry lo miro fríamente mientras estudiaba cada rasgo, tenia la piel pálida y perfecta, sin ninguna imperfección. Rasgos finos y nobles que embobarían a cualquiera y un par de brillantes ojos cielo.

**-** Me alegro que haya despertado- Legolas sonrió débilmente-¿como se siente?

**-** Algo mareado pero bien- contesto automáticamente y de forma mecánica- ¿donde estoy?- miro atentamente toda la habitación

**- **Te encuentras en Rivendell, la casa de Elrond- contesto lentamente

**- **Veo que nuestro joven huésped ha despertado- dijo una voz profunda y sabia, como la de un anciano lleno de sabiduría y experiencia-

Ambos miraron en dirección a la puerta en donde se encontraron con Gandalf el mago blanco, el consejero y amigo del Rey de Gondor.

Supongo que debes estar muy confundido y enojado- Harry solo asintió- creo que es hora de que sepas la verdad- Miro a Legolas- podrías dejarnos a solas Legolas, esto es algo entre el y yo-

**- **Por supuesto- hizo una reverencia y se marcho de la habitación-

**-** Muy bien por donde comenzare a explicarte las cosas- medito uno segundos

**-** Por el principio estaría bien y además me gustaría saber, ¿quien es usted?- dijo Harry tranquilamente

**-** déjame presentarme entonces joven mago, mi nombre es Gandalf o si lo prefieres, Mithrandir. Soy el mago blanco de la Tierra Media y además soy hermano de Albus Dumbledore y tu bisabuelo- Harry abrió enormemente sus ojos

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cristal: jajajaja-ríe como maniática- ¿que les pareció, ¿esta buena la idea de que Gandalf sea el bisabuelo de Harry y hermano de Dumbledore? A mi me paréese que esos dos (Gandalf y Dumbledore) se parecen pro eso lo hice asi, además Harry necesita una familia y que mejor que Gandalf. Mas adelante se Irán poniendo mas buena las cosas, ahora les haré un par de preguntas, pues se me han ocurrido nuevas ideas y pienso renovar los 3 capi que tengo ya escrito de esta historia.

1) ¿Quieren que haya pequeños fragmentos de flash back de la relación que Harry tuvo con Sirius?

2) Tengo pensado ponerle un nombre elfico a Harry, pero no me decido aunque a mi me gusta, asi que dejare que ustedes decidan, si les gusta o no. Y si no les gusta pueden recomendar algún nombre y su significado, no importa si es inventado.

a) Eldawen (es un nombre inventado)

b) otro

Por cierto el significado aun no lo decido, pero he pensado en dos

a) Hijo y guerrero de la luz de las estrellas

b) joven de ojos brillantes

c) otro (y digan que significado le darían al nombre elfico de Harry)

Muy bien desde ya gracias por leer esta parte y ahora responderé a sus Reviews

**Sâru:** . pues si se noto que te gusto y no sabe lo feliz que me pongo de que haya alguien a quien le haya gustado la pareja, bueno en realidad solo he leído un solo fics de esta pareja y a mi realmente me encanto esta pareja, si conoces mas fics de esta pareja podrías pasarme la dirección, es que yo soy Dana de esta parejita, pues pienso que es muy linda aunque algo raro. Por eso decidí hacer este fics, bueno hache tiene la continuación, espero que la disfrutes y que me sigas enviando tus comentarios y si no te molesta te agradare a mi mns. mucho beso para ti también y nos vemos.

**Andie:** Gracias por escribir y me alegro que te haya gustado la historia, si creo que hemos leído el mismo fics y como tu, me he quedado con la ganas de leer mas fics de esta pareja y pensé que seria algo bueno que yo contribuyera con mi pequeño granito de arena, aunque no soy muy buena. Poco a poco estoy aprendiendo. No te preocupes no piensa dejarlo hasta que termine ni siquiera la muerte me impedirá que lo termine, aunque no estoy muy segura de que en el infierno haya cibert o Internet, pero ya veré como me la arreglo si es que me muero jajaja, es un chiste, no pienso dejarlo hasta terminarlo. En serio conoces una pagina de fics de Harry Potter, pues yo soy fanática, antes me gustaba mucho el anime pero aunque me sigue gustando me gusta mucho mas Harry Potter y SDLA. Así que si conoces una buena pagina, te pediré el enorme favor de que me pases la dirección o tu correo asi yo puedo comunicarme contigo. Gracias desde ya y que disfrutes este capi.

**Katsu-dark:** Sabes a mi tampoco me llamaban la atención los fics de Harry Potter y mucho menos de SDLA, pero cuando comencé a leerlos, wow, no pude para de leer y leer.

Bueno si, aquí tiene la continuación y me alegro haber sido yo quien te haya integrado de esta manera y que te empiecen a gustar este tipo de fics. Pues en español no hay mucho o por lo menos yo no he encontrado mucho pero en Ingles se que hay bastantes, pero yo tengo el problema que no se mucho de ingles. Asi que no tengo tanta suerte.

Para nada, muchas gracias por hacerme notar mi error y aunque esa era la idea, dejar muy en claro que Harry ya no desea vivir, pero bueno, creo que se me paso la mano. Me alegro que me lo hayas remarcado, pues me estas ayudando a crecer como escritora y a no cometer nuevamente el mismo error, y de eso se trata esto y las criticas constructivas, para poder crecer, lo que me molesta son las ofensas que pueden llegar a hacer los lectores, pero en tu caso tu has sido muy educada y te lo agradezco, y si notas algún otro error espero que me lo hagas saber. Tratare que en el futuro no vuelva a suceder. Muchas, pero muchas gracias. Y si tienes mns me gustaría que me dejaras tu dirección para que pudiéramos comunicarnos.

Dejen Reviews plisss

Ja ne


	3. capitulo 3: Solo el tiempo lo dira

_**"Eternal love"**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Titulo:** Eternal love

**Autora:** Cristal Kinomiya

**Capitulo 3:** Solo el tiempo lo dirá

**Disclaimer:** Este fics es un Crossover, entre Harry Potter y El señor de los anillos. Y todos los personajes perteneces a J.K. Rowling y a Tolkien. (Sus respectivos autores). Aclarado esto para que no me demanden.

**Advertencia:** Es **Slash**, así es, escucharon bien, es slash o Yaoi. Como ustedes gusten decirle. Es Legolas/Harry. Así que si no les gusta este genero, láguense y busquen algo más cercano a sus gustos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Frase:** Solo el tiempo dirá si tu corazón podrá curar

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry aspiro el dulce aroma del aire, hacia una semana desde que había llegado a ese mundo, al cual su familia pertenecía.

Sus ojos mostraron cierta melancolía, su familia, ahora tenía una o aunque sea podía decir tenia un abuelo. Pero porque no se sentía feliz...Tal vez porque el ya tenia una familia y esa familia era Sirius Black.

Sacudió su cabeza fuertemente desechando esos pensamientos, basta, se dijo a si mismo. Por ese día aunque sea por esa hora quería dejar de pensar en Sirius. Porque cada vez que lo hacia la tristeza aumentaba en su corazón.

**_- _**Alasse' aur joven Ilmaion- lo saludo una voz melodiosa y dulce

**_- _**Alasse' aur Lady Amakiir- sonrió al ver a la chica-

**_- _**Me sorprendes Ilmaion, has cogido rápidamente nuestra lengua-

**_- _**No es para tanto, solo he aprendido las frases mas comunes- sonrió avergonzado- Gandalf y Legolas son muy persistentes- la joven solo rió al escuchar eso-

**_- _**Sabes que tu llegada aquí fue esperada con ansias, todos estábamos impacientes por conocerte, especialmente Gadalf- tomo las manos del muchacho entre las suyas- Todos estamos felices de que hayas venido Harry-

**_- _**Y yo me siento feliz de haber venido aunque no puedo evitar sentir tristeza al pensar en mi mundo, en mis amigos...en todo lo que yo poseía en aquel lugar- declaro con voz quebrada-

**_- _**Ilmaion- murmuro- yo pienso que no debería sentir tristeza al recordar a los seres que amas, pues estos siempre estarán en tu corazón y ellos te tendrán en el suyo-

**_-_** Pero no es lo mismo-

**_-_** Lo se, pero deberías recordar los gratos momentos que viviste con ellos y recordarlos con alegría y no con tristeza. No importa que ellos ya no estén contigo físicamente porque ustedes siempre estarán unidos a través de sus corazones- apoyo su mano derecha en el corazón del chico quien la miraba con suma seriedad- Harry las personas que amamos nunca mueren, siempre vivirán en nuestro corazón y debemos recordarlas con amor y no con tristeza- el mago solo bajo la mirada- Lo que haya sucedido en el pasado no se puede cambiar, pues los hubieras no existen, lo que paso es porque tenia que pasar y tu ya nada puedes hacer por eso, pues esta en el pasado. Pero si tu te rindes ahora el sacrificio de esas personas no habrá servido para nada- Harry sabia que su joven amiga hablaba de Sirius- En este vida no existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable, siempre tenlo presente -sonrió con dulzura-

**_- _**Gracias Amakiir, lo recordare- sonrió débilmente-

**_-_** Legolas te esta buscando, creo que esta por el establo, dice que desea mostrarte los alrededores-

**_- _**Iré a buscarlo ahora mismo- hizo una leve inclinación y comenzó a caminar hacia los establos, pero...

**_- _**Ilmaion, no te olvides de tu pasado pero tampoco te obsesiones con el- hablo seriamente

Harry tan solo salio en busca de Legolas y la chica solo sonrió de forma misteriosa

**_- _**Algún día lo comprenderás Ilmaion Elerossë- el viento meció sus cabellos y la joven se perdió entre los jardines de Rivendel

&&

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba mirando una fotografía de la familia Potter´s. Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejillas.

**_-_**Tomaste la decisión correcta Albus- dijo la voz de Remus Lupin- ya no sigas culpándote, esto será lo mejor para todos en especial para Harry

**_- _**Aun así, nadie creer que haya sido lo correcto-recordó como todos los miembros de la orden habían criticado su decisión

**_-_** Ellos quieren mucho a Harry y el dolor de perderlo los ha cegado- Remus le sonrió- yo creo que el recuperara su alegría de vivir en su mundo con su abuelo...además algo me dice que el conocerá la verdadera felicidad

Fue en ese momento que Dumbledore recordó las sabias palabras de Lady Galadriel: El joven que ira en su búsqueda, será aquel que se encargue de curar las heridas de su alma y Harry nuevamente conocerá el significado del amor.

**_- _**Tienes razón, no hay mejor lugar que la Tierra Media para que Harry recupere su alegría de vivir-

&&

Harry caminaba presuroso por los enormes pasillos de la gran casa hasta que finalmente había podido llegar hasta los establos, donde Legolas acariciaba a un blanco corcel de ojos marrones.

**_-_** Ilmaion- lo saludo el príncipe elfico- que bueno que has llegado, por un momento pensé que te habías perdido-

**_- _**Lo siento es que estuve hablando con Amakiir antes de venir aquí- se acerco hasta el príncipe- es hermoso- acaricio el lomo del animal-

**_-_** Se llama Atelon- en ese momento los ojos de ambos chocaron y rápidamente ambos desviaron la mirada- ¿que te paréese si damos un paseo?

**_-_** Pero yo no se montar- aviso Harry

**_-_** Entonces yo te llevare- aclaro el elfo con una sonrisa juguetona

Elrond observo a ambos jóvenes salir cabalgando entre risas y sonrió, tal vez Legolas podía llegar a curar esa herida tan profunda que habitaba en el corazón del joven mago, aunque el hubiera deseado que fuera su nieta, pero paresia que el destino ya había escogido al príncipe para esa tarea.

**_-_** Legolas sabrá como curar su corazón- dijo una voz suave- y realmente me alegro pro ambos. Pues merecen ser felices-

**_- _**Pero aun falta mucho antes de que el final llegue- miro a su hija, Arwen con seriedad- Legolas tendrá que aprender a ser paciente y a respetar el pasado y los sentimientos de Harry. Mientras Ilmaion tendrá que aprender a aceptar el destino y continuar adelante, además dudo que el acepte de inmediato sus sentimientos y los de Legolas-

**_-_** Sin embargo el amor es capas de curar cualquier tipo de heridas- dijo la estrella de la tarde

**_- _**Pero me pregunto, ¿si ese amor será lo suficientemente fuerte como para superarlas pruebas que el destino les pondrá?- dijo Elrond seriamente y miro a su hija quien solo sonrió dulcemente mientras miraba el cielo

**_- _**Solo el tiempo lo dirá- dijo después de unos segundos-

&&

Harry observaba en silencio el cielo oscuro, había pasado una tarde muy divertida con Legolas. Pero en ese instante, sus ojos estaban fijos en la luz de la estrellas, las cuales sin querer les trajeron recuerdo de su amado padrino, de Sirius.

& Flash back &

Sirius Black abraso posesivamente a su ahijado pro la cintura, mientras este apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del hombre mayor. Ambos simplemente disfrutaban el estar juntos y abrasados. Mirando el firmamento de la noche.

Sirius comenzó a pasear sus manos por la espalda del chico y este solo sonrió ante la muestra de afecto. Cuanto amaba a ese hombre, lo amaba con toda su alma, pues era su mayor razón de vivir.

**_-_** Te amo Sirius- dijo suavemente

Yo también te amo Harry- Sirius sonrió y beso con extrema dulzura los labios de la persona que era dueña de su corazón- voy a extrañarte cuando vuelvas al colegio- dijo de pronto con una triste expresión

**_-_** Sirius no aun no te despidas, tendremos mucho tiempo para estar juntos, toda una vida...- Sirius lo silencio colocando un dedo sobre los labios del muchacho

**_- _**No hables Harry- pidió suavemente mientras volvía a besarlo, esta vez el beso fue mas apasionado. Lleno de sentimientos, los cuales quedaron grabados en el corazón de ambos- Te amo, hoy, mañana y siempre- aseguro con una sonrisa y una mirada que llenaba de valor y seguridad a Harry. Pero en el fondo Sirius sabía o tenía el presentimiento que algo malo iba a suceder-

**_- _**Sirius, juro que siempre te amare- dijo firmemente el muchacho y el animago solo esquivo la mira de su ahijado- ¿acaso no me crees?

**_-_** No es eso Harry, te creo...pero si en algún momento llegaras a amar a otra persona no me molestaría, solo deseo que seas feliz, porque no importa que suceda yo siempre te amare-

**_- _**Sirius- obligo al hombre a que lo viera a los ojo, tanto las esmeraldas de Harry como los zafiros de Sirius se fundieron en uno- yo te amo y este sentimiento jamás cambiara, juro que te amare hasta el fin de la eternidad. Jamás amare a alguien como te amo a ti- Black solo sonrió dulcemente, era inútil protestar ante su ahijado, el chico era muy terco.

**_-_** Yo también te amare por el reto de la eternidad Harry- ambos volvieron a unirse en otro beso, sellando su promesa-

& Fin del flash back &

Una lagrimas se deslizo por la mejillas de Harry, inconscientemente este se llevo una mano al pecho y luego sus dedos tocaron suavemente la textura de sus labios. Aun podía sentir los calidos besos de su padrino

**_- _**No- negó- yo jamás volveré a amar a alguien-dijo en un susurro- yo siempre te amare a ti, Sirius- aclaro firmemente

Sin que el se diera cuenta un par de brillantes ojos azules lo observaron en silencio, aquellos ojos se llenaron involuntariamente de lagrima, aunque su razón no entendía porque le dolían aquellas palabras que el muchacho había dicho tan firmemente a pesar de la tristeza. Pero su corazón se lo decía a grito, el lo amaba, amaba a Harry Potter, el amaba a Ilmaion Elerossë, Hijo y guerrero de la luz de las estrellas. El simplemente se había enamorado de Harry de su pequeño ángel de ojos esmeraldas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cristal: me odio a mi misma por hacerlos sufrir de esta manera jajajaja. Bueno espero que les haya gustado y perdón por el retraso. Es que se me han complicado las cosas con la escuela.

Ahora contestare sus reviews, los cuales agradezco infinitamente.

Annya Potter:

Siento no haberte respondido antes y agradezco muchísimo tu reviews. Gracias por decir que te gusta mi fics y espero realmente que lo sigas leyendo. No para nada tú no me molestas, es mas agradezco que lo hayas leído, por un momento pensé que tal vez no gustaría la pareja. Disfruta de este capitulo.

Iserith:

Jajaja eso fue para crear más suspenso, es que me gusta dejar las cosas así. No se, es una manía mía. Creo que hace más interesante el fics. A mi también me encanta esta parejita, pues haré mi mayor intento por hacerlo lemon, aunque no se si a los demás lectores les llegue a gustar, además seria mi primer lemon. Pero haré mi mayor intento por complacer tu deseo y lo mas seguro es que intente hacerlo. Espero que hayas quedado satisfecha con mi respuesta y que sigas leyendo.

The Riddle Lord:

Bueno escogí esos dos nombres por que fue a votación y sorteo, en realidad lo decidieron entre Umi y Akane, aunque ellas no participan en este fics. Quisieron poner su granito de arena. Bueno si tiene razón, con respecto al hijo y guerrero, pues así hacemos referencia a Sirius, la verdad es que no había pensado en eso, muchas gracias y espero cubrir tu expectativas y que sigas leyendo.

Meriet:

Gracias por decir que te gusto, yo tmb soy fanática de los fics de Harry Potter y Esdla. Y la idea de que Harry sea el nieto de Gandalf, yo creo que todos veríamos a Gandalf como un abuelo, por eso lo de la idea. Sigue leyendo y espero que te siga gustando

Sarhaliene:

Bueno, muchas gracias pro decir que tiene pinta y que te gusta, también me pareció muy buen ala idea de Gandalf y Harry.

Con respecto a los nombres, me has mareado chica, pero ya se ha decidido, tus nombres me han gustado, pero finalmente mi prima y mi mejor miga han decidido por mí, pues fue por sorteo los nombres. Aunque a mi también me gustaba el nombre Heny Kalima, sonaba lindo. Te agradezco que me hayas avisado antes de cometer una tontería es que en realidad soy mas fanática de Harry y no conozco mucho sobre Esdla.

Con respectó al sobrenombres, pues me gusta aunque no se si lo incluiré. Eso lo veré en el próximo capi. Muchas, muchas gracias por ofrecerme tu ayuda, yo tratare de informarme mejor para no cometer nuevamente otra torpeza. Aunque tendrán que saber perdonármelas.

Isil:

Ya no me regañes, amiga, ya aprendí mi lección. Tratare de no volver a cometer el mismo error, pero ten en cuenta que no conozco mucho sobre Esdla. Gracias a dios me has avisado a tiempo, un poco más y publicaba el tercer capi con el nombre que tenía pensado.

Me gusto el nombre que me ofreciste, pero es que salio pro sorteo. Aunque si hago otro fics tratare de ponerle, y si los ojos de Harry son hermosos, como un mar profundo de esmeraldas.

Nos vemos y un beso muy grande.

The angel of the dreams:

Con respecto al nombres ya fue escogido aunque tome en cuenta tu ayuda, pero en el sorteo salio Ilmalion. Aquí esta la actualización y me gusta mucho el nombre Eldarwen, creo que te queda bien, nos vemos y disfruta el fics.

Katsu-dark:

o.O Historia retorcida, tienes razón aunque a mi me gusta jajaj- ríe como psicópata- aquí esta la continuación. Si, me quedo corto porque no tuve mucho tiempo, y tome a bien tus cometarios, ya te he dicho que así crezco como escritora; yo empezare a intentar traducir fics en ingles, pero primero debo pedir permiso a los autores sino no quiero que me linchen. Ya estas agregada en mi mns, ya nos conocimos y espero tener pronto noticias tuyas.

Thatiana:

Muchas gracias por tu colaboración, elegimos unos de tus nombres o mejor dicho lo sorteamos y salio seleccionado. Gracias por ayudarnos y que disfrutes este capi. Tratare de continuarlo pronto. Beso a ti también.

Cristal: O.O wow es la primera vez que recibo tantos rew juntos, jeje gracias por su colaboración y perdonen la tardanza. Espero que me dejen sus comentarios y nos vemos pronto...a mas tardar el viernes de la próxima semana.

Ja ne


	4. Capitulo 4: Un error

_**"Eternal love"**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Titulo:** Eternal love

**Autora:** Cristal Kinomiya

**Capitulo 4:** Un error

**Disclaimer:** Este fics es un Crossover, entre Harry Potter y El señor de los anillos. Y todos los personajes perteneces a J.K. Rowling y a Tolkien. (Sus respectivos autores). Aclarado esto para que no me demanden.

**Advertencia:** Es **Slash**, así es, escucharon bien, es slash o Yaoi. Como ustedes gusten decirle. Es Legolas/Harry. Así que si no les gusta este genero, láguense y busquen algo más cercano a sus gustos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Frase:** Cometiste un error y dañaste a la persona que tanto amas

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Legolas entro a la habitación de Ilmaion y se sorprendió al verlo profundamente dormido, Los primeros rayos del sol, se filtraban a través de las cortinas blancas y le daban un toque etéreo al rostros del muchacho. Los cabellos caían desordenadamente y sus labios, entre abiertos, se veían sumamente apetitosos esa mañana, tan rojos como una deliciosa manzana.

El príncipe elfo sacudió su cabeza, desechando esas ideas de su mente. Inconscientemente se acerco hasta la cama del chico, se veía cansado y no era para menos, el día anterior había tenido un duro entrenamiento con Gandalf, el cual lo había dejado agotado, lo mejor seria dejarlo descansar; se dijo a si mismo el príncipe.

Quiso levantase e irse de la habitación, pero su cuerpo no obedeció, se quedo inmóvil, observando al joven con devoción. No podía desviar su mirada de ese rostro angelical. De esos labios que lo incitaban a besarlos, a devorarlos.

Suavemente se fue acercando al joven, estaba poseído y en esos momentos la razón lo había abandonado. Estaba a escasos milímetros de lograr su objetivo, besar los labios de Harry, apenas los estaba rozando cuando el mago se removió entre sueños.

**_-_** Sirius- dijo en un suspiro

Legolas rápidamente se levanto y observo al joven, que aun yacía dormido en la cama, con una expresión de tristeza, dolor y confusión.

La causo muchas tristeza al escuchar el susurro lastimero de ese nombre, le causo mucho dolor saber que Ilmaion nunca podría olvidar ese amor y estaba confundido al no saber porque le causaba tanto daño saber que Harry, tal vez nunca, olvidaría a Sirius Black.

Salio apresurado del cuarto y se perdió entre la belleza de Rivendell. Tratando de alejar de su mente los apetitosos labios del chico, mientras su corazón palpitaba de dolor aun recordando el nombre que había salido de esos exquisitos labios, con esos matices de tristeza y...amor.

Después de unos minutos, Harry abrió sus ojos, habría jurado que sintió un suave roce contra sus labios, el cual desapareció instantáneamente. Se encogió los hombros, seguramente había estado ensoñando nuevamente con Sirius y tal vez por eso su corazón latía con tanta felicidad y esperanza renovada.

Rápidamente con un buen animo, se levanto apresurado, al darse cuenta que había dormido mas de la cuenta y que llegaba tarde a su clase de equitación con Legolas, pues en las ultimas tres semanas que había habitado Rivendell, tanto Gandalf, Elrond, Arwen, Amakiir y Legolas le estaban enseñando diversas cosa sobre la Tierra Media, entre ellas su historia, las diversas razas, la magia que residía en cada cosa y criatura, el lenguaje elfico, medicina y por supuesto equitación y combate.

Precisamente esa mañana le tocaba equitación junto con Legolas quien podía asegurar que era con el que mejor se llevaba y con el que más se divertía.

Pero al llegar a los establos, no encontró a nadie mas que a los elfos que trabajaban allí y según le había comunicado, el príncipe Legolas aun no había pasado por allí. Por lo que dedujo que Legolas estaría esperándolo tal vez en el comedor.

Pero desecho esa idea al verlo caminar hacia el bosque que rodeaba Rivendell, al parecer el elfo iba muy concentrado pues ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Harry lo estaba siguiendo a unos pocos metros

&

Amakiir descansaba bajo la sombra del inmenso cerezo, mientras entonaba una bella melodía, la cual hablaba de un amor no correspondido.

Legolas se acerco y se sentó al lado de su amiga en silencio, esta al terminar la estrofa dejo la melodía y miro a su amigo con ojos examinadores.

**_-_**¿Por que esa cara, principito?- pregunto finalmente con una sonrisa juguetona

Sabia que si algo realmente le molestaba a Legolas, era que lo llamaran 'principito', y al ver la seriedad del elfo y esa mirada tan carente de sentimiento, pensó que lo mejor seria hacerlo enojar o ver como reaccionaba. Pero para su total sorpresa, el príncipe del ex Bosque Negro, solo suspiro y la chica comprendió que era mas serio de lo que ella había observado.

**_-_** Muy bien, habla- ordeno con una mirada tierna, pero el elfo solo se quedo mirando el vació- vamos Legolas, sabes muy bien que lo que tu me digas no se lo contare a nadie- dijo la chica- tal vez te pueda ayudar en algo, algún consejo o alguna predicción, cualquier cosa, aunque sea desahogate, no dejes que ese dolor se quede dentro de ti- rogó-

**_-_** No es nada Amakiir- la chica lo miro dolida-

**_-_** Crees que no se que se trata de Ilmaion- dijo la chica suavemente

**_- _**¿Que?- la miro sorprendido

**_-_** Hombres- suspiro- crees que soy ciega- repuso en un tono ofendido- pues te digo que lo que te sucede es lo mas normal, se que te duele ver a Ilmaion pensar en otra persona que no seas tu, pero ten paciencia Le...- fue cortada por el elfo

**_- _**¿Que estas diciendo¡a mi no me interesa Ilmaion, por mi el puede hacer lo que quiera!- expreso molesto, sin darse cuenta que su amiga tenia su rostro pálido- ¿que pasa?- se sorprendió al ver que la chica miraba detrás de el

Legolas se dio vuelta para encontrara con Harry, quien tenia sus ojos esmeralda con ciertos matices de tristeza.

**_-_** Ilmaion- murmuro sorprendido- Yo...yo- intento disculparse

**_-_** Disculpen haberlos interrumpidos- dijo Harry en un suave susurro, que de no haber sido pro el denso silencio que se había formado entre los tres y el bueno oído de los elfos, tal vez nadie lo hubiera escuchado-

Ilmaion dio media vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos, los dos elfos estaban muy sorprendidos, pero de un momento a otro Amakiir reacciono y salio tras el joven mago, dejando a Legolas en aquella hermosa cascada, bajo la protectora sombra del árbol del cerezo, el cual fue el único testigo de las lagrimas del elfo.

&

Harry había entrado presero a su cuarto, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y su corazón paresia estar sufriendo y llorando lagrimas de sangre, las viajes heridas del pasado volvían con fuerza mientras las lagrimas que había contenido en sus ojos, por fin se liberaban de su prisión esmeralda, y corrían libremente por la morena mejilla del niño-que-vivió.

&

Amakiir corría tras el chica, el cual era mas escurridizo de lo que ella había pensado, al doblar en una esquina choco contra el cuerpo de su madre, quien ya le iba a dar otro sermón de como 'debe comportarse una princesa', pero al ver la palidez de su hija y su desesperación, decidió dejarlo para otro momento.

**_- _**Amakiir, se puede saber porque corres- pregunto la reina

**_-_** Madre- dijo la chica quien tomaba bocanadas de aire aun su rostro estaba pálido- es...que...Ilmaion...Legolas, yo-

**_- _**Tranquila, respira y cuéntame¿que sucedió?- pidió Arwen con paciencia

**_- _**Estaba frente a la cascada, bajo el gran árbol de cerezos cuando Legolas llego... -comenzó a explicarle toda la situación, desde que le había dicho 'principito' hasta que choco con ella- y eso es todo- termino de contar la chica

**_- _**Esta bien hija, yo me haré cargo de Ilmaion, tu ve con tu abuelo, el te estaba buscando- ordeno la estrella de la tarde mientras salía en busca el mago

&

Ilmaion se encontraba sentado en la cabecera de su cama mientras su cabeza se escondía entre sus redilas, las cuales estaban pegadas a su pecho, no sabia porque pero las palabras del elfo le habían causado un gran dolor.

Acaso Legolas estaba con el por obligación, eso era lo mas seguro, seguramente Gandalf se lo había pedido al elfo y este por respeto y cortesía no se había negado.

Lloro amargamente, porque nadie podía quererlo como lo que el era, solo Sirius había visto quien era el realmente y fue por eso que su padrino había sido el único que se había ganado su amor. Pero el ya no estaba, lo había dejado solo...

Nuevamente la soledad lo llamaba, recordándole que ella era su mas grata compañía, la única que siempre estaba con el, su fiel amiga y compañera, la cual jamás lo abandonaría. Pues el estaba solo y eso JAMAS cambiaria.

**_- ¡A mi no me interesa Ilmaion!- _**Aun esa frase resonaba en su cabeza y todo su ser se estremecía ante esas palabras tan frías y molestas.

Su corazo latía dolorosamente al igual en que la noche en que Sirius había muerto. Legolas también lo había dejado solo.

**_- _**Ilmaion- Arwen Undomiel había estado llamando insistentemente a Harry pero este no le contestaba, así que ella había entrado a la habitación preocupada y sus ojos mostraron cariño al verlo tan vulnerable- Pequeño- lo abraso maternalmente y Harry se dejo llevar por la caricia, pues en esos momentos era lo que mas necesitaba, alguna demostración de afecto, aunque no fuera del todo real-

Arwen lo acunaba entre sus brazos y murmuraba algunas palabras elficas, tratando de consolar al chico, ella podía sentir su dolor y realmente sentía una inmensa pena al vero en ese estado, conocía el pasado de Harry, pues su abuela se lo había contado y no podía creer que una persona como Ilmaion pudiera haber soportado tanto.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta, lo había empezado a querer, tanto como quería a sus dos hijos, quienes eran su luz, su mayor orgullo y alegría. Ella no podía soportar viéndolo sufrir, pues su corazón también sufría.

&

Legolas camino de regreso a Rivendell, no podía creer lo estupido que había sido, como había podido decir semejante cosa, pero en ese momento su enojo le había ganado, nadie tenia la culpa mas que el, ni Harry ni Amakiir.

El ya venia molesto desde que había salido de la habitación de Ilmaion, Cuando escucho ese nombre, como odiaba a ese nombre, odiaba con toda sus fuerzas a Sirius Black, lo odiaba por que el tenia el corazón de la persona que el amaba

Legolas se detuvo en seco, si era verdad, ya no podía seguir negándolo mas, lo amaba. Se había enamorado de Harry desde el primer momento en que lo vio en aquel bosque oscuro siendo amenazado por ese centauro.

Pero ahora que debía hacer, había cometido una estupidez y había lastimado a Harry, tal vez Ilmaion ya no quería ni ver. Quien sabe lo que estaba pasando por la mente del joven en esos momentos, tal vez hasta lo odiaba.

Las lágrimas que había contenido en sus ojos fueron liberadas, tenia miedo, mucho miedo de perder al joven. Temía no volver a ver esas profundas esmeralda mirándolo con cariño. Temía perder la amistad que había forjado con el joven.

Pero el ya había cometido un error y había hecho sufrir a Ilmaion, y no sabia como reparar ese error.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cristal: wiiii, otro capi mas. Espero que les guste y este esta mas largo que los anteriores, aunque me esta costando cada vez mas actualizar mas pronto, pues la escuela, el novio y esa cosas me quitan mi tiempo libre. Pero estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo y horas de sueño, pues son las 1: 15 de la madrugada del lunes 18 de abril.

Potter de Snape:

Perdóname por no haberte contestado en el anterior capitulo, pero cuando subí el capi no había visto tu reviews, de verdad lo siento mucho, suele pasarme, pero considero tu rev y te lo agradezco enormemente. Bueno gracias por decir que te gusta esta historia más que las otras, si creo que es la que mas gusta, aunque yo adoro todos mis fics, peor a este le tengo un cariño especial pues es mi primer Slash Crossover de Legolas y Harry. Pues con respecto al nombre pues no quedo sorteado, pero muchas gracias por tu opinión y colaboración.

Paula Moonlight: 

Hola, es la primera vez que me dejas un rev, verdad, bueno si es así, bienvenida. Si la verdad yo también amo los crossover y el slash, aunque hacia tiempo que no escribía nada de este genero. No eres la única que piensa que Harry y Legolas hacen una hermosa parejita, jajaja. Hay que admitir que Harry suele ser medio terco, por eso su obstinación de aferrarse al amor de Sirius, pero ya veras como las cosa van cambiando y Harry empieza a notar al dulce elfito que tiene a su lado. Besos para ti también y sigue leyendo

Hata shinomori:

Me alegro que te guste esta historia y que me hayas dejado Rev, no sabes como disfruto que le gente me deje rev, son mi mayor recompensa. Y no he tardado tanto esta vez.

Annya Potter: 

Jeje si, disculpa por no haberte respondido antes pero me sucede que cuando subí el capitulo no había visto los rew, a veces por apurada y atolondrada que soy me pasa, lo siento. Pero tratare que en el futuro no ocurra, ya hice una nota mental de revisar los reviews antes de subir los capítulos. T.T lo de Siri es muy triste pero es necesario para la trama, antes lo pensaba hacer con Draco pero realmente me gusta mucho mas Sirius además el ya esta muerto desgraciadamente, así que para no matar a ningún otro personaje pues use uno que esta muerto, aunque yo tengo mi esperanza que el no lo este (Dios y Rowling, así lo quieran). Hago mi mejor esfuerzo por seguir mejorando cada día más y espero que no se aburran, prometo que desde el próximo capi habrá más acercamientos entre Legolas y Harry. Gracias, me alegro que te guste mi trabajo. Sigue leyendo y dejándome tus review

The angel of the dreams:

Hola amiguita, me alegro que te haya gustado el nombre que escogimos para Harry y también me hace sentir bien que te haya gustado el capi anterior y espero que disfrutes este. Si me gusta tu nombre, es lindo. Con respecto a tu pregunta, si es Legolas la persona que estaba observando a Harry. Ya actualice y en una semana, espero que te siga gustando. Bye nos vemos en el MNS

Sarhaliene:

A mi también me gusto el nombre elfico, tienes razón siempre que Harry va a la Tierra Media, le ponen nombres que empiecen con la letra E, aunque el mío empieza con la letra I. Peor tienes razón, por mi, no fu apropósito y croe que le queda bien los nombres con letra 'E'. Jajajaja, aunque debo admitir que el otro día cuando leía el fics de Circe, me di cuenta que el nombre que le puse como segundo nombre, una de las lectoras, es el mismo que Circe le puso a Harry en su fics, y la verdad no me había dado cuenta. Aunque el nombre que mas se va a usar es Ilmaion y que yo sepa nadie ha usado ese nombre para Harry. Y ya no esperes más, que aquí esta el capi, nos vemos, hasta la próxima

Sâru:

jaja no te preocupes, a mi también me pasa es que soy muy despistada y hay veces que no se me olvida la cabeza porque la llevo puesta, por suerte tengo a Umi y Akane que me hacen recordar las cosas, aunque ahora Umi se fue de viaje y ando media perdida T.T.

Tienes razón los capi deberían ser mas largo y tratare de hacerlo, pero tienes que entenderme que hay veces que no puedo, pues tengo otras historias a cuestas y la school del mal me saca mucho tiempo, pero tratare de complacer tu deseo y hacerlos mas largo...Jajaja yo también a veces soy muy poco habladora, es mas antes me tenían que decir que parara de hablar pero ahora por tener la cabeza en mil temas no presto atención y casi no hablo. Pero de todas maneras te agregare a mi mns, un beso de chocolate y fresa para ti. Disfruta el capi.

Iserith:

Bueno gracias, en realidad soy yo la que debe estar agradecida contigo por escribirme este reviews y también por decir que no me presionen, tienes razón hay veces que las presiones son muchas, porque muchas veces nosotros, los escritores también debemos concentrarnos en otras cosas, aunque te aseguro que si por mi fuera, yo renovaría todos los días, pero no me es posible, entre ayudar a mi mama en la casa, la school y el novio, me quitan el tiempo, pero agradezco muchísimo tu comprensión y la de todos los demás, ya que me han soportado bastante jajaja XD. Mmmm tienes razón esa flojito, lo siento pero la semana pasada tuve mucha presión porque mi prima se fue de viaje y el final también me dio penita pero bueno así es la trama y la vida también puede ser así de cruel. Aquí esta el nuevo capi y espero que sigas leyendo, jeje gracias por lo de linda, haces que me ruborices jajajaja nos vemos y besos para ti también.

Cristal: bueno aquí terminan los reviews y por favor déjenme sus comentarios, pues estoy sacrificando mis horas de sueño y merezco una mínima recompensa, aunque sea uno chiquito, pero escríbanme algo. Bueno nos vemos la próxima semana o eso espero, pues tengo examen de Historia y Lengua T.T buaaaaaa.

Reviews plisssss

Ja ne


	5. Capitulo 5: Confesion

_**"Eternal love"**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Titulo:** Eternal love

**Autora:** Cristal Kinomiya

**Capitulo 5:** Confesión de amor

**Disclaimer:** Este fics es un Crossover, entre Harry Potter y El señor de los anillos. Y todos los personajes perteneces a J.K. Rowling y a Tolkien. (Sus respectivos autores). Aclarado esto para que no me demanden.

**Advertencia:** Es **Slash**, así es, escucharon bien, es slash o Yaoi. Como ustedes gusten decirle. Es Legolas/Harry. Así que si no les gusta este genero, lárguense y busquen algo más cercano a sus gustos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Frase:** Ya no importa lo demás, hoy te diré que te amo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Tras de la lluvia el sol**

**y nunca me sentí mejor, no,**

**no sé lo que paso,**

**que le mundo de color cambio**

La noche había caído en la Tierra Media, el silencio reinaba y solo el canto de los grillos y algún que otro murmullo o pasos, se escuchaba en el hogar del señor Elrond.

Un elfo de cabellos dorados y ojos cielo, observaba las estrellas, sus ojos estaban vacíos y opacos, llenos de tristeza y culpa...Había cometido un error y sin pensarlo lastimo a la persona que mas amaba. Ahora este no deseaba verlo y el sabia que Harry sufría; y eso lo hacia sentir miserable, porque el era el culpable de ese sufrimiento.

Observo una rosa de color blanco, pura, calida e inocente...como Ilmaion, como su dulce ángel de ojos esmeraldas

Sonrió tristemente, que podía hacer para que el chico lo perdonara, no quería perderlo; sabia que Ilmaion tal vez nunca lo amara pero el se conformaba con su amistad...con estar a su lado, pero ahora, dos días después del 'pequeño' incidente, Ilmaion no había querido hablar con nadie a excepción de la dama Arwen, quien era la única persona que podía acercarse al chico.

**Y es que tú**

**apareciste así**

**y sin saber**

**te has metido en mí**

Tomo la rosa y olio su aroma...dulce, refrescante, confortable...frágil...como Ilmaion.

Suspiro, si, al fin se había enamorado, al fin había encontrado a alguien con quien pasar el resto de la eternidad, pero el destino le estaba jugando una muy mala pasada, pues el corazón de esta persona le pertenecía a otra persona...una persona que ni siquiera estaba con vida, una persona que había muerto y con su muerte se había llevado el corazón y la felicidad de Harry.

No podía dejar de pensar en el, cada cosa que veía o sentía, lo hacia recordar vagamente al chico. Cerraba sus ojos y aun podía ver esas pupilas luminosas, como brillantes gemas que se alzaba en bellaza sobre otras.

_-_ Legolas- murmuro una voz suave

_-_ Arwen- miro fijamente a su amiga de la infancia- ¿como esta el?- la estrella de la tarde solo lo miro con tristeza

_-_ Dolido, el piensa que tu jamás has querido ser su amigo, que no lo aprecias y que todo lo que nosotros hacemos es por que Gandalf nos lo pidió- dijo seriamente-

Ambos guardaron silencio y Legolas sentía que su corazón se desmoronaba, Harry creía que el lo quería porque Gandalf se lo había pedido.

_- _Arwen, ¿que puedo hacer?...yo no estoy con el porque Gandalf me lo haya pedido-dijo el elfo en un susurro lastimero- Yo estoy con el porque lo amo-murmuro y un rubor apareció en sus mejillas e hizo sonreír alegremente a la reina

_-_ Creo que deberías hablar con el- hablo la dama- explícale como son las cosas, dile lo que sientes, el sabrá entender- sonrió con ternura- Tal vez no te crea o no pueda corresponderte- el elfo bajo la mirada- por ahora- El príncipe miro a la dama a los ojos en donde solo podía ver sinceridad- Legolas yo he notado que hay algo que los une a ambos...y croe que ese lazo es el amor, solo que Ilmaion aun se aferra al amor que le tenia a ese hombre-

Legolas apretó sus puños con fuerza, nuevamente el fantasma de Sirius Black se interponía entre ellos.

_-_ Legolas, ten paciencia, Sirius fue muy importante para Harry y ese amor nunca desaparecerá, siempre habitara en el corazón de Ilmaion, pero eso no quiere decir que el no te ame- se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa- si yo fuera tu, aclararía las cosas de una vez por todas

**Tanto pensar en ti,**

**ya me has hecho decidir,**

**me cuesta mucho**

**pero te lo voy a decir.**

Ilmaion dormía pacíficamente en su cama, sin imaginarse que un elfo acababa de entrar a su alcoba, el tenia que aclarar las cosas, debía decirle lo que sentía, debía decirle lo que había ocurrido realmente el otro día, no podía dejar las cosas así, el no quería perderlo.

Sabía que si le confesaba su amor a Ilmaion, había una gran posibilidad de perderlo, pero como le había dicho Arwen y Amakiir: Lo mejor era decírselo, aunque su amor tal vez no fuera correspondía, Ilamion sabía que había alguien que lo amaba incondicionalmente

_- _Harry- murmuro mientras acariciaba los cabellos del chico- despierta por favor-

El mago se removió entre sueños y sonrió tímidamente ante la caricia del elfo, este solo sonrió y se acurruco a su lado, rodeándolo con sus brazos, y beso las mejillas las cuales tenían un gusto salado pro las lagrimas.

_-_ Legolas- murmuro Ilamion y se acurruco aun mas al lado del elfo, quien sonrió y sus ojos brillaron en esperanza...tal vez...Ilmaion podría llegar a corresponderle

**Y es que yo, ya no puedo mas,**

**ya no me importa lo que pueda pasar,**

**solamente tu me puedes destruir**

**o salvar, dos palabras bastaran**

No supo cuento estuvo al lado de el, abrasado, pero no le importo, el se sentía tan lleno, completo...sentía que la felicidad desbordaba por todo su ser y sonrió...el amor era tan bello pero a la vez tan peligroso.

Cerro sus ojos y aspiro el aroma del cabello del mago, el cual lo embriago e hizo que sus sentidos desaparecieran, acerco sus labios a los del chico e hizo lo que había querido hacer desde el primer momento en que lo vio.

...Lo beso...Lo beso con amor, desesperación, ternura y pasión...

Pero en ese momento todo se volvió negro para Legolas...

**Y te podre esperar**

**hasta que se evapore**

**todo el mar**

**pero tú no dices más, oh no.**

_Legolas abrió sus ojos desconcertado, escuchaba claramente las suplicas de una mujer, el llanto de un bebe y la risa escalofriante de un hombre...pero luego todo se volvió silencioso, un silencio que erizaba su piel, no tenia ni idea de donde se encontraba o como había llegado allí, escucho nuevamente un llanto pero esta vez era el llanto de un niño pequeño, sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa de ver a un pequeño de cabellos azabaches y ojos vede llorando desconsoladamente...sintió una punzada de dolor y sintió el impulso de abrasarlo, ese niño le recordaba tanto a Harry, tan frágil y vulnerable, que pedía a gritos amor._

_El pequeño levanto su vista y los ojos de ambos chocaron, Legolas se quedo sorprendido al ver la gran cantidad de golpe que el pequeño tenia en su rostro y sintió una furia enorme al ver esa piel tan delicada marcada con esas marcas._

_La imagen desapareció y el silencio volvió a reinar en aquel espacio sin tiempo, donde solo habitaba la oscuridad...pero lo siguiente paso muy rápido para Legolas, fueron muchas imagine, donde veía a Harry de diferente edad y revivía en carne propia lo que el chico había sentido durante esos años en la escuela Hogwarts, hasta la ultima batalla que había tenido con el señor Oscuro..._

_Legolas cayo agotado al piso con sus ojos empañado de dolor, no podía creer que su ángel había sufrido tanto, ahora entendía el porque de la desconfianza del chico...entendía tantas cosas...había vivido el carne propia los sentimientos del chico y ahora comprendía el amor que Harry le profesaba a Sirius y al entender todo el sufrimiento de Ilmaion se dio cuenta lo mucho que lo habían lastimado sus palabras..._

_Fue entonces que la oscuridad se volvió mas fría y un grito desgarrador resonó en ese lugar tan desolado._

_Se levanto rápidamente y vio una recuerdo que el chico había guardado en el fondo de su corazón, un hombre de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules electrizantes caía y Harry se encontraba allí, gritando y llorando desesperadamente...gritando a los cuatro vientos el nombre que tanto resentía el príncipe: 'Sirius'_

_Cerro sus ojos fuertemente, no quería seguir viendo esa imagen donde el padrino de Ilmaion caía a través de ese velo, no quería, le dolía apear de que el no lo conocía...y en su mente repasaba todo el sufrimiento del chico...los abusos de sus familiares y las continuas batallas y perdidas que este había sufrido...sonrió tristemente, sin duda Harry era muy fuerte, había soportado durante mucho tiempo el dolor y la soledad. Y eso hizo que el lo amara mas._

_Escucho el llanto y el murmullo de un persona, abrió sus ojos y frente a el se encontraba Harry en un mar de soledad, su corazón se encogió al verlo tan pequeño y desolado._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces avanzo hasta el chico y lo abraso. Harry abrió sus ojos sorprendidos y miro al príncipe_

_- Perdóname- dijo el príncipe mirándolo a los ojos_

_-¿que haces aquí, ¿como pudiste entrar a mi mente?- pregunto sorprendido al mago _

_- No lo se- admitió- pero quiero pedirte perdón, no quise lastimarte_

_- No importa Legolas- desvió la mirada- no es necesario que te disculpes...como habrás visto estoy acostumbrado, no es necesario que finjas, si no deseas estar a mi lado no es necesario que lo hagas-_

_Legolas frunció el ceño y con su mano derecha hizo que el chico lo mirara a los ojos_

_- Ilmaion, no digas eso...yo no estoy contigo por obligación- _

_- Si claro- murmuro sarcástico- y mi abuelo no te ha pedido que estés conmigo, Legolas no es necesario que finjas_

_- Es la verdad, Yo no estoy contigo porque Gandalf me lo haya pedido_

_- Entonces lo haces por compasión- expreso molesto el chico, quien se paro y le dio la espalda al elfo_

_Legolas observo como Harry deseaba alejarse de el, pero reacciono rápidamente y lo abraso nuevamente._

_- No estoy contigo ni porque Gandalf me lo haya pedido ni por compasión- Ilmaion solo resoplo molesto sin creerle ni una sola palabra- mírame a los ojos y ve si te estoy mintiendo- dijo sedimente_

_Harry lo observo detenidamente y solo pudo ver sinceridad y... ¿amor? _

_- ¿Quieres saber la razón de porque estoy contigo?- pregunto amorosamente el elfo en un tono suave que hizo que la piel del mago se erizara_

_- Yo…este…- contesto nervioso, no sabia porque pero últimamente el elfo solo lograba ponerlo nervioso_

_- Lo hago porque te amo- Harry abrió sus ojos como platos- Te amo con toda mi alma, te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi en aquel oscuro bosque, te amo desde la primer vez que vi tus ojos- Ilmaion estaba mas rojo que un tomate- te amo-_

_- No, tu no puedes amarme- murmuro confundido Harry, el tono que había usado el príncipe era el mismo que usaba Sirius- _

**No se si estuvo bien**

**decirte toda la verdad,**

**tal vez asi lo entiendas**

**y lo sepas valorar.**

Harry abrió sus ojos sorprendido y se encontró entre los brazos de Legolas, el cual lo miraba con sus profundos ojos cielos.

_-_ Harry- murmuro el príncipe

_- _¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto fríamente

_- _Ya te lo dije- Harry se puso nervioso, después de todo no había sido un sueño

Legolas sabia que lo que había vivido no era un sueño y también sabia que Ilmaion también lo sabia, porque seguir fingiendo.

_- _Te amo- el príncipe se acerco al muchacho que estaba paralizado- dame una oportunidad por favor, prometo que jamás volver a dañarte...solo déjame amarte- pidió mientras besaba los labios del chico

**Y es que tu, pareciste así**

**y sin saber, te has metido en mí,**

**solamente tu me puedes destruir**

**o salvar, dos palabras bastaran...**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cristal: muajajajaja, que tal, que les pareció, un poco cursi, pero soy fana de este tipo de cursilerías, además como habrán visto cumplí con lo prometido, Harry y Legolas tuvieron un acercamiento...además Legolas vio el pasado de Harry y ahora lo pudo comprender aun mas.

Bueno sinceramente espero que les haya gustado a todas y todos (por si hay algún hombre aquí). Y que me dejen sus comentarios, pues me esforcé en hacerlo. Aunque ahora abr que ver si Harry acepta el amor del príncipe...pero les contare un secretito, el fics terminara en dos o tres (a lo sumo cuatro) capitulo mas.

Iserith

Asi Que viajaste, pues no se si felicitarte o no, porque a mi tambien e ha pasado que quiero comprarme algo y no me alcansa T.T . Por mi prima n te preocupes, ya regreso y ya ns estaos eleando de nuevo. Si me paresio justo que Harry sufriera...mas O.o, pobe chico siempre lo hago sufrir. Jajaja XDDD pero la vida nunca es justa, mas teniéndome como escritora de fics tan locos como este. Bueno espero que te vaya bien y que sea del agrado de todos este capi, bye y muchos besitos, suerte.

Potter de snape: Gracias por decir que te gusto el capi anterior, espero que este también te guste, pues como vez la historia, poco a poco va terminando, yo supongo que en 4 capi mas terminara. Ahh enserio te gustan todas mis historias (se ve a Cristal llorando de la emoción) gracias ;.; (mordiendo un pañuelo) Aquí esta la continuación, sigue leyendo

Isil: Amiguita, ¿como estas, Tienes razón, porque no podemos coincidir en el mns...pero bueno ya será otro día.

Enserio te gusto, a mi también me gusto mucho el otro capi, realmente no estaba teniendo una semana muy buena y aun así me salio bastante bien. Si Umi ya regreso aunque esta ocupada haciendo los deberes de la escuela por haber faltado durante una semana seguida muajaja (ríe malvadamente)...Ella también te manda saludo, pues no se cuando me voy a conectar, siempre que tengo un ratito y dinero, pues me conecto. ¿Que quieres decir con que mis desvaríos? O.o...Insinúas que estoy loka?- un momento de silencio- pues tienes toda la razón. Espero que te guste este capi y sigas leyendo, olvida mis tonterías, disfrútalo.

Annya Potter: Hola, ¿que tal? me alegro que te guste mi trabajo, si tienes razón, fue cruel lo que le hizo Legolas a Harry, pero es que ese semana me la estaba pasando mal y además tenia que tener algo de drama.

Si a mi me encantaría que Arwen fuera la mama de Harry, además Arwen es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Si, me paresia que si Harry va a vivir de ahora en adelante con su abuelo en la Tierra Media, debía aprender las cosas de ese lugar, ¿no? Gracias por felicitarme, me hacen sentir en el cielo con sus halagos.

Sâru: O.O lloraste, bueno perdóname si hice que inundaras tu casa o cuarto. Jeje gracias (sonrojada) gracias por decir que te gusta, la verdad pensé que no iba a gustar, pues lo hice en dos horas y no tuve una buena semana, por eso pensé que no había salido muy bueno, al igual que este, pues no tengo mucho tiempo, por los exámenes. Oh no, no te comas las uñas, sino después ese vicio no se te quita mas, lo se por experiencia, es una manía de comerme las uñas cuando estoy nerviosa, mejor desquitate con el cojin jajaja, ups lo siento, toma (le da un paquete de pañuelos descartables) por futuros incidentes como este.

No, realmente intento hacerlos mas largos pero no puedo, no se que me ocurre pero si los haga mas largo tal vez lo lleno con tonterías y entonces el fics no quedaría bien. Jeje a mi también a veces me dan deseos de no escribir, pues sino siempre tengo inspiración y la semana en que Umi falto fue un desastre para mi, pero pude arreglármelas bastante bien con este fics. Además yo misma me obligo a escribir, pues no quiero defraudar a los lectores y es una forma de descargarme que tengo. Me alegro que mi capi te haya divertido un rato...espero que este te guste tanto como el anterior aunque yo tengo mis duditas...pero bueno, gracias pro el beso y uno para ti tmb.

**Nota importante:** Como ya he aclarado, tal vez el fics termine en 4 capi mas, ahora debo preguntarles.

1) ¿Creen que deba casar a Legolas y Harry?

2) ¿Desean que haya lemmon?

3) Bueno he tenido la idea para hacer otro fics de esta pareja, ¿les gustaría que haya otro fics de Legolas y Harry?

Bueno por favor denme sus comentarios, en especial la ultima pregunta, pues tengo una idea que me carcome la cabeza desde hace días y deseo escribirla, pero de nada me vale escribirla si a ustedes no les gusta la pareja y no la lee, porque tal vez ustedes se han cansado de esta parejita y desean que prueba con alguna otra.

Dejen reviews plisss

Ja ne


	6. Capitulo 6: Deseo que seas feliz

_**"Eternal love"**_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

**Titulo:** Eternal love

**Autora:** Cristal Kinomiya

**Capitulo 6:** Deseo verte feliz

**Disclaimer:** Este fics es un Crossover, entre Harry Potter y El señor de los anillos. Y todos los personajes perteneces a J.K. Rowling y a Tolkien. (Sus respectivos autores). Aclarado esto para que no me demanden. Ni la canción tampoco me pertenece.

**Advertencia:** Es **Slash**, así es, escucharon bien, es slash o Yaoi. Como ustedes gusten decirle. Es Legolas/Harry. Así que si no les gusta este genero, lárguense y busquen algo más cercano a sus gustos.

**Nota:** hay una pregunta al final de las contestaciones de los reviews.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

**Frase:** Las personas que amamos jamás nos abandonan, siempre estarán en nuestro corazón

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Harry se miro en el espejo y toco sus labios con la punta de sus dedos y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color cereza. Aun recordaba los sucesos de la noche anterior, cuando Legolas lo había besado de esa manera tan llena de amor, pasión y ternura.

Una risa se escucho a su espalda

No es gracioso Gandalf- miro seriamente al anciano que trataba de ocultar su media sonrisa

¿Que no es gracioso?- pregunto el mago con una sonrisa traviesa

Que te estés riendo de mi- contesto mofado

OH mi joven muchacho y quien te ha dicho que yo me estaba riendo de ti- Harry puso sus ojos en blanco y los ojos azules brillaron de la misma manera en que solían brillar los ojos de su Director.

"Si que se parecen, nadie dudaría que son hermanos"- pensó el niño-que-vivió

Si muchas personas solían decirnos que Albus y yo nos parecíamos mucho- dijo el anciano mirándolo seriamente-

Gandalf no leas mi mente- frunció el entre ceño al verse descubierto-

Yo no he leído tu mente, simplemente lo adivine, tu expresión me lo dice todo- su expresión se volvió neutral- Y mi experiencia me dice que tienes una problema, tu corazón esta dividido en dos-el color desapareció del rostro del chico-

No...no se de que hablas- desvió la mirada nervioso

Ilmaion, no me creas tonto, soy tu abuelo, soy tu familia y a pesar que llevamos poco tiempo juntos te conozco. Y puedo ver a simple vista, que tu sufres por la indecisión que hay en tu corazón, tu amas a Sirius con toda tu alma, el fue tu primer amor y eso es algo que nadie jamás podrá arrancar de tu corazón, pero también estas sintiendo cosas por Legolas y sientes que estas engañando a Sirius pero déjame decirte que no es así...Yo croe que a Sirius le gustaría verte feliz, croe que a el le gustaría que tu volviera amar, aun eres joven e inexperto pero si sigues a tu corazón, este sabrá guiarte por el camino correcto- Harry sintió una gran emoción ante esas palabras, sonaban tan sabias y reconfortantes, pero aun así el tenia sus dudas

_&_

Amakiir miro suplicante a su madre pero esta conversaba con Elrond, un suspiro de frustración escapo de sus labios ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de Elrond y Arwen.

La chica no les hizo caso, como era de esperarse y miro a Harry, el cual comía su desayuno en silencio y de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas hacia la puerta del comedor algo nervioso.

La joven elfa iba a abrir su boca para decir algo, cuando las puertas se abrieron y una sonrisa de alegría broto de sus labios, Legolas acaba de entrar al comedor y la chica rápidamente intercambio su mirada con la del mago blanco, quien le regalo una sonrisa de complicidad

Buenos días Legolas- lo saludo sonriente

Buenos días a todos- todos inclinaron la cabeza como saludo

Ven Legolas siéntate a mi lado- Antes de que el príncipe pudiera protestar, Amakiir lo había sentado a su lado y enfrente de...Harry

El elfo alzo la mirada y deseo ver esas pupilas tan brillantes, pero Harry rápidamente la desvió, el chico no se atrevía a enfrentar esos ojos cielo...no después de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Legolas también bajo su mirada aturdido y desesperado, las cosas no habían salido ni bien ni mal, Harry lo único que había hecho fue sonreírle con dulzura y miedo y le había pedido amablemente que lo dejara solo. Aunque para el, eso significaba un rechazo con amabilidad y eso le dolía.

Tal vez lo mejor era volver a su hogar, tal vez la distancia ayudaría a que olvidara el rechazo de Harry y este a no se sentiría tan nervioso y asustadizo cuando lo viera.

Tengo un anuncio que hacer- dijo el príncipe llamando la atención de todos

Adelante Legolas- dijo el señor de la casa con una triste mirada, sabia lo que iba a pasar, Legolas se había rendido

Mañana al amanecer deberá partir hacia mi hogar, pues mi padre me ha pedido regresar- dijo el elfo con cansancio y como si se tratara de un discurso, al parecer ya había ensayado esas palabras durante varias horas.

Amakiir se atraganto con la fruta que estaba comiendo, Arwen miro primero a su amigo con cierta comprensión y luego a Ilmaion con tristeza, Elrond asintió y le deseo buen viaje, mientras que Gandalf solo lo miro neutralmente y también le deseo buen viaje.

Harry senito que temblaba por dentro cuando el príncipe dijo que tenia algo que decir, pero después de escuchar su declaración, sentía que su corazón se rompía en mil fragmentos nuevamente; Por que, porque siempre tenia que perder todo lo que amaba...

Se reprimió a si mismo ante esas palabras, el NO podía amar a otra persona que no fuera Sirius, el había hecho una promesa y no podía romperla, porque eso significaba traicionar a Sirius y su padrino no merecía ese pago.

Luego de unos minutos de incomodo silencio, Harry se levanto y dio las gracias pro el desayuno, para luego retirarse.

Una vez que Harry se había retirado, Amakiir miro a Legolas como si quisiera atravesarlo ahí mismo, su madre solo la tomo del brazos, pero la chica ya estaba enojada y era imparable.

Con que te vas- comenzó la chica y los adultos suspiraron, el enojo de la chica se sentía en el aire

Amakiir ahora no- pidió el elfo amablemente con voz entrecortada

Esta bien- se levanto con elegancia y sonrió falsamente, Elrond y Arwen abrieron enormemente los ojos mientras Gandalf solo sonrió levemente, la chica tenia carácter - lo dejaremos ahí príncipe Legolas - hablo seriamente- solo déjame decirle que su decisión me paréese la mas correcta, debe irse y no volver mas - Elrond miro a su hija y esta miraba a su hija sorprendida, desde cuando Amakiir se comportaba de esa manera, tan fría, tan falsa, como una muñeca, sin sentimientos -

Amakiir camino hasta la puerta del comedor, luego de disculparse y dar las gracias pro el desayuno que aun no acaba, pero antes de traspasar el portal volteo para ver al príncipe. Quien la miraba tan sorprendido como los demás

Usted no merece el amor de Ilmaion, no merece nada, porque usted fue muy valiente al enfrentarse a Orcos y demás bestias en la guerra que lucho hace 20 años. Pero déjeme decirle que para mi criterio usted es un verdadero cobarde, porque de en vez de seguir luchando por el amor, que usted ya posee, de Ilmaion, huye con tontas excusas- Legolas solo bajo la mirada y Amakiir sonrió tristemente- Con permiso y le deseo un buen viaje príncipe- unas cuantas lagrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de la princesa de Gondor, pero aun así mantenía su cabeza en alto.

No le hagas caso Legolas, solo esta molesta, tu sabes como es ella cuando se enoja, dice las cosas sin detenerse a pensar en el daño del otro- dijo Arwen tratando de consolar al príncipe-

Pero también habla con una gran sinceridad - murmuro el elfo rubio

_&_

Harry se tiro en su cama, el día había sido muy duro para el, la noticia de que Legolas se marcharía le había caído como un gran balde de agua antártica.

Las ventanas que daban al balcón estaban abiertas y el viento veraniego entraba, haciendo más apacible el calor de la noche, aun así Harry no lograba conciliar el sueño, por lo que se dedico a observar las estrellas desde su cama.

Pero sus ojos se clavaron en una estrella en particular, en la más brillante de la constelación del Can Mayor, la estrella Sirio...la estrella que le había dado nombre a su querido padrino. La estrella que le había dado fuerza para continuar adelante durante esos años.

Esa noche paresia que esa estrella brillaba más que nunca, lucia poderosa y divina, simplemente perfecta.

_&_

Amakiir miro fijamente la estrella Sirio, ella al principio no sabia como se llamaba o mejor dicho la nombraba de otra manera, pero en una de sus charlas con Harry, este le había contado que esa estrella en su mundo se llamaba Sirio y que esa misma estrella había sido la cual le había dado el nombre a su padrino.

El chico siempre le contaba que el solía hablarle a la estrella, porque sabia que desde allí tal vez Sirius lo escucharía.

Oh gran estrella, tu que eres la estrella mas brillantes en esta noche, ilumina el camino de Ilmaion y muéstrale que tan equivocado esta, has que sus dudas se dispersen y permítele amar nuevamente- pidió la chica

La chica cerró sus ojos y sintió que la brisa acariciaba todo su cuerpo y un mensaje le llevo a través del viento, un mensaje que la hizo sonreír. Miro la estrella nuevamente y la cual comenzó a brillar aun más.

Buenas noche Ilmaion- murmuro antes de darse media vuelta y encaminarse de nuevo a su habitación- espero que tus sueños puedan darte las respuestas que tanto deseas- murmuro antes de caer dormida

_&_

Harry observo como extrañamente la estrella Sirio comenzaba a brillar aun más y su mirada se clavo en aquella estrella que lo había hipnotizado con su resplandor.

Poco a poco se fue rindiendo al casación y comenzando a cerrar sus ojos, se dejo llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

_**Perdona que entre sin llamar**_

_**no es esta la hora y menos el lugar.**_

_**Tenía que contarte que en el cielo no se esta tan mal.**_

_Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, de donde provenía aquella bella canción, aquella canción que hacia que su corazón palpitara de esa forma tan ansiosa._

_Mas bien no era la canción sino era aquella voz tan profunda y varonil, pero que tenia un timbre dulce, como si un ángel estuviera cantando para el._

_**Mañana ni te acordarás**_

"_**tan solo fue un sueño" te repetirás**_

_**Y en forma de respuesta pasará una estrella fugaz.**_

_Sus ojos se dilataron al ver que una figura parada en los pies de su cama, aquella figura tenia ojos electrizantes de color azul y el cabello negro se movía al compás del viento al igual que la túnica blanca que portaba._

_Harry sentía que las lágrimas querían escapar, pero a diferencias de otras veces, estas eran lágrimas de felicidad y no de dolor._

_**Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz**_

_**Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso, y verte**_

_**una vez más...**_

_Harry quiso abrasar al hombre que tenia parado frente a el, pero solo logro traspasarlo, entonces fue cuando lo entendió, Sirius estaba muerto y no podían estar juntos. Sirius estaba ahí para despedirse finalmente, para darle el último 'Adiós'_

_**Promete que serás feliz**_

_**te ponías tan guapo al reír**_

_**y así, solo así**_

_**quiero recordarte**_

_**Así como antes,**_

_**así adelante,**_

_**así, vida mía,**_

_**mejor será así**_

_Harry negó con la cabeza y se tapo los oídos, como Sirius le podía pedir que el fuera feliz, si su felicidad era estar con EL_

_Como el podía ser feliz con alguien que no fuera Sirius, en ese momento en la mente de Harry apareció el rostro de Legolas, pero este solo cerro fuertemente sus ojos, No el no podía amar a otra persona que no fuera Sirius, porque el había hecho una promesa que lo ataba eternamente a Sirius._

_**Ahora debes descansar**_

_**deja que te arrope como años atrás**_

_**¿te acuerdas cuando entonces que cantaba antes de ir a acostar?**_

_Sirius sonrió tristemente y se acerco al joven, quien mantenía sus ojos cerrado, pero cuando sintió las frías manos de su padrino sobre las suyas, sus pupilas mostraron gran tristeza._

_Sirius lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo recostó nuevamente en la cama, mientras limpiaba las lagrimas con sus finos y fríos dedos._

_**Tan solo me dejan venir**_

_**dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti**_

_**Y es que aquella triste noche no te di ni un adiós al partir**_

_Harry cerró sus ojos y recordó la noche en el departamento de ministerio. Aun podía ver esa imagen, de su padrino caer tras el velo._

_Sirius vio lo que el chico estaba recordando y para evitarle mas dolor beso dulcemente los labios de su ahijado y este se rendid a aquella caricia._

_**Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz**_

_**Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso, y verte**_

_**una vez más...**_

_Después de que se separaron, cada uno se perdió en los ojos del otro, Sirius sonrió nuevamente, esta vez de manera abierta y Harry suspiro, quedaba poco tiempo para que el amanecer llegara y el niño-que-vivió, sabía que cuando amaneciera, Sirius se marcharía._

_**Promete que serás feliz**_

_**te ponías tan guapo al reír**_

_**y así, solo así**_

_**quiero recordarte**_

_**Así como antes,**_

_**así adelante,**_

_**así, vida mía,**_

_**ahora te toca a ti,**_

_**sólo a ti,**_

_**seguir nuestro viaje.**_

_**Se esta haciendo tarde,**_

_**tendré que marcharme**_

_**En unos segundos vas a despertar...**_

_Harry solo miro a su padrino tristemente, mientras se aferraba al hombre, no quería que Sirius se fuera, pero era algo inevitable y el lo sabia._

_Sirius miro hacia el cielo, el cual comenzaba a mostrarse mas claro y volvió su mirada azul a los ojos de Harry, quien asintió._

_- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en tercer año, Harry?- pregunto suavemente_

_- Me dijiste que las personas que verdaderamente nos aman y amamos, jamás nos abandonan, siempre estarán aquí- señalo su corazón- Siempre estarás en mi corazón Sirius-_

_**Promete que serás feliz**_

_**te ponías tan guapo al reír**_

_**y así, solo así**_

_**quiero recordarte**_

_**Así como antes,**_

_**así adelante,**_

_**así, vida mía,**_

_**mejor será así**_

_Sirius volvió a inclinarse sobre Harry y este solo sonrió y beso al hombre mayor; un ultimo beso, un beso que significaba un inevitable adiós._

_Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a flotar sobre el horizonte, los cuales iluminaron tenuemente la habitación de Ilmaion y con eso el cuerpo de Sirius fue desapareciendo, pero sus bocas se mantuvieron unidas hasta el final._

_&_

Harry camino apresurado por los pasillos, hacia apenas unos minutos que había amanecido, tenia que llegar con Legolas antes de que este se marchara, debía decirle al elfo que el también lo amaba, decirle que su corazón le pertenecía a el...por completo.

Llego hasta la habitación del príncipe, pero se encontró con las puertas abiertas, entro con cierta desesperación al cuarto, pero solo se encontró con la cama tendida, como si no la hubieran usado.

Sintió miedo, un miedo que no había sentido desde su última batalla contra Voldemort. Rápidamente camino hasta el armario, pero este estaba vació, sentía que sus pierna no lo sostenían.

No supo como, peor corrió, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, tenia que llegar hasta las caballerizas, Legolas había dicho que partiría con el amanecer, pero hacia pocos minutos que había amanecido, no podía haberse marchado, mucho menos cuando no se había despedido de el.

Pero antes de llegar a las caballerizas, vio como un jinete de cabellos dorados y ropas azules, abandonaba Rivendell, en un corcel blanco.

Entonces se detuvo:

Lo había perdido...había perdido a Legolas...este se había marchado y tal vez jamás lo volvería a ver.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Cristal: este capitulo me ha gustado, especialmente la parte en la que Sirius aparece. T.T buaaaaa, a mi me conmovió, aunque no estoy satisfecha realmente. porque estoy deprimida...acabo de terminar con mi novio, por eso siento si soy malvada con ustedes.

Aunque estoy seguro que mas de una/o me quieren matar por dejar nuevamente el fics así, ustedes que creen, ¿que Legolas se ha ido?...mmm yo pienso que si, porque quiero que Harry sufra un poco mas- se ve a los lectores con miradas asesinas mientras preparan sus armas- etto, creo que lo mejor será responder sus reviews antes de que me maten-

**Isil :**

Yo no me burlo, simplemente me rió y si la ayude con sus tareas- Umi se acerca a su prima con el GRAN libro de historia y le pega con el en la cabeza- X-x auch eso me dolió...-10 segundo mas tarde, Cristal tiene un moretón en su frente- Pues si estoy media atareada con la escuela, porque muy pronto entregaran las notas del trimestre y me están dando puras pruebas de todo lo que vimos hasta ahora...bueno me alegro que te guste y espero que este también sea de tu agrado y por favor no me mates y eso de que estoy loka, creo que ya todo el mundo lo sabe. Y con eso de reclamarme algo, pues si te refieres cuando estaré en el MNS, pues puede que me encuentres los martes a la tarde y los viernes, suelo ir en esos días, luego de las dos de la tarde, aunque creo que tu deberías restarle tres horas, por el cambio de horarios.- Lee un mensaje que Umi y Akane dejaron en su computadora- Por cierto, ellas también te mandan un beso y te dan las gracias por comprenderlas.

**Lyryo Lorie Snape-Potter:**

Tienes razón, primero los casare y luego haré el lemmon y eso de que haya niños de cabellos rubios y ojos verde o cabellos negros y ojos cielo. Me encanta, aun no se que dirán los demás lectores. Ya veremos y me alegro que abrieras una cuenta, ¿has hecho algún fics ya, así lo leo

**Sâru:**

Jajaja lo siento, no fue mi intención- pone cara inocente pero le aparecen una cola y cuernitos de diablo- pero espero que en este capitulo también me perdones por dejarlo as es que estoy depre...ahh no llores, no soporto ver a las personas llorar T.T me hacen sentir mal, esta bien te prometo que el próximo será diferente... jejeje gracias por responder mis preguntas aunque ahora habrá una nueva pregunta, así que espero tu colaboración y por favor no te enojes conmigo, ¿si?. Si quieres mas pañuelos, me avisas no hay problema, un beso para ti también.

**RAC:**

Gracias por tu mensaje, es la primera vez que recibo uno de tu parte. Gracias por responder a las preguntas formuladas. Gracias por decir que mi historia esta original, me alegro que te agrade, ¿Como esta eso de perro, por lo que puedo apreciar no te agrada Sirius y Legolas, bueno tampoco el elfo es santo de mi devoción... ¿que pareja te gusta, tal vez pueda hacerte un one-shoot de la pareja que te guste, aunque no prometo nada y tal vez sea dentro de un mes o dos, pero dímelo, me agradan los retos. Espero saber pronto de ti y hasta luego.

**Iserith:**

T.T lo siento, no era mi intención parecer como la mala de la peli, además soy muy buena, mas buena que el pan lactad - Cristal esconde el tridente de demonio y su colita- jeje tu también ignora mis locuras...jejej no digas eso que me haces sonrojar. En serio me podrás en tus autoras favoritas, no sabes que dichosa me siento pro eso, gracias, gracias, gracias y espero que a pesar de mis maldades sigas leyendo. Prometo ser mas buena en el próximo capitulo pero pro favor no me odien. Una escritora me enseño que hay que crear el suspenso, para que las lectoras se interesen más... Otra que va a terminar llorando, porque tengo ese efecto en las personas, perdóname v.v...bueno toma- le pasa una caja e pañuelo descartables y bote salvavidas- por futuros traumas e inundaciones. Si Legolas quedo algo traumado también, aunque no se le nota. pues aquí tienes la continuación, la verdad no me presionan sino que me alegran sus reviews. No es al revés, los dioses deberían bendíganlos a ustedes por tenerme paciencia y vancarme en estos momentos en los cuales estoy segura que deben estar comiéndose las uñas y querrán matarme, yo también lo haría si fuera ustedes.

**Annya Potter:**

jeje gracias por decir que salio bien el anterior capitulo, te lo agradezco. Pues aquí Harry se da cuenta que no puede mantenerse atado a Sirius y se da cuenta que debe seguir adelante, aunque Legolas se va, pero no se preocupen, sigan leyendo los demás capi y verán como siguen, el próximo será mas lindo y tierno. Creo que ya abrí mi boca demasiado. Me encantaría darles un bebito a Legolas y Harry, aunque no se que dirían los demás lectores. Ya veremos y con respecto al nuevo fics, ya esta en preparación, ya tengo los dos primeros capítulos hechos, solo me falta corregir algunas cositas, pero croe que lo publicare mas tarde. Gracias por las felicitaciones, me hacen sentir dichosa y feliz, espero que este también sea de tu agrado.

**Katsu-dark :**

Creo que después de leer este capitulo me vas a odiar, pero tienes que comprender que estoy triste y además trato de ser una escritora y crear el suspenso para atraer a los lectores, aunque croe que para lo único que atraeré a los lectores es para que me maten. Si me imagino que ahora tampoco estarás muy satisfecha y querrás el capitulo que sigue de inmediato, pero paciencia, que sabré recompensar su espera. Con respecto a que Legolas entrara a la mente de Harry, pues veras quería que Legolas comprendiera a Harry, porque una cosa es que te cuenten y otra es verla y vivirla y eso fue lo que hice con Legolas, que viviera el dolor de Harry en carne propia, pero claro a desniveles mas bajo, porque yo pienso que si todos viviéramos en carne propia el dolor del chico, nos volveríamos lokos. Hay algo que no comprendí, ¿tu quieres ver como es el noviazgo de Legolas y Harry?...ohh me has dado una buena idea tal vez muestre un poquito, pero eso seria alargar el fics y atrasar los demás, pero bueno, ya veré como me las arreglo. Bueno gracias por contestar las preguntas y besos para ti también.

**Yoshie Sakurazuka :**

No puedo creer que estés leyendo mi fics Yoshie, gracias por tus consejos y por apoyarme amiga mía. Y me alegro que te haya gustado, si ya tengo otro fics preparado, aquel del que te hable en la school, bueno nos vemos y espero que sigas leyendo el fics.

**Kat basted :**

Hola mucho tiempo sin verte, jeje gracias por responderme, una simple y fácil respuestas, espero que la próxima pregunta me la contestes así de rápida y fácil. Jeje no te preocupes, tmb suelo ser algo ambiciosa. Espero escuchar pronto de ti y que actualices pronto tu fics de Herederos. Besos

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

Tengo una pregunta mas que hacerles:

1) ¿Les gustaria que Legolas y Harry tuvieran bebes, quiero decir que prefieren que adopten o que los tengan ellos mismos?

Bueno espero que me contesten, pues hubo dos lectores o tres que me han dicho que les gustaría ver a nuestros protagonistas como papa, pero yo pienso que tal vez a algunos de ustedes les moleste, pero se hará por votación, así que; decidan y hablen ahora o callen para siempre porque luego no recibo quejas.

Cristal: bueno ya termine de contestar todos sus reviews y por favor NO ME MATEN y contesten la bendita pregunta.

Ya saben que entre más Reviews, mas rápida es la actualización. Pero renovare la próxima semana a más tarde a mitad de semana. Pero yo espero renovar el lunes o el martes.

Ja ne


	7. Capitulo 7: te amo

_**"Eternal love"**_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

**Titulo:** Eternal love

**Autora:** Cristal Kinomiya

**Capitulo 7:** Te amo

**Disclaimer:** Este fics es un Crossover, entre Harry Potter y El señor de los anillos. Y todos los personajes perteneces a J.K. Rowling y a Tolkien. (Sus respectivos autores). Aclarado esto para que no me demanden. Ni la canción tampoco me pertenece.

**Advertencia:** Es **Slash**, así es, escucharon bien, es slash o Yaoi. Como ustedes gusten decirle. Es Legolas/Harry. Así que si no les gusta este genero, lárguense y busquen algo más cercano a sus gustos.

**Dedicatoria:** A todas las que leen el fics pero en especial a Fantasmita de la Niebla, mi sobrina cibernetica...te quero mucho sobrinita, nunca cambies.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

**Frase:** No hay porque seguir negando lo que siento por ti

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Harry sintió que sus piernas no lo sostenían; Lo había perdido, había perdido a Legolas, este se había ido y el jamás había podido confesarle que también lo amaba, que su corazón le pertenecía a el por completo.

Irremediablemente comenzó a caer, pero antes de que sus rodillas golpearan contra el suelo, dos brazos fuertes rodearon su delgado cuerpo y lo sostuvieron, brindadote protección y seguridad.

Harry alzo su rostro y sus ojos empañados se encontraron con un par de ojos azules cielo, los cuales le pertenecían al príncipe Legolas.

Legolas sonrió con algo de ternura e inseguridad. Harry rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del príncipe, para poder ponerse de pie y los fuertes brazos del príncipe rodearon la estrecha cintura de Ilmaion.

**_-_** Pensé que te habías marchado- murmuro el mago clavando sus ojos en los de Legolas

**_-_** Lo iba hacer, pero no pude, no puedo marcharme- contesto el elfo

**_- _**¿Por que?-

**_-_** Porque te amo- fue la simple respuesta

Harry sonrió, una sonrisa sencilla, abierta, eterna, que solo demostré felicidad y amor; Una sonrisa, que desde ahora, solo le pertenecería a Legolas.

**_- _**Aunque tú no me ames, yo siem...- los suaves dedos de Harry impidieron que el príncipe siguiera hablando-

**_- _**Legolas- susurro suavemente- Sirius fue muy importante para mi, fue mi primer amor y siempre me aferre a el para poder seguir sobreviviendo aun en su ausencia- los ojos de Legolas se llenaron de tristeza- Dentro de mi no había cabida de enamorarme nuevamente, pero aun así, no pude evitar hacerlo- Harry rió suavemente al ver la cara de sorpresa del guerrero- Mi corazón no pudo evitar enamorarse nuevamente y a pesar de que intente negarlo ya no puedo ocultar mis sentimientos por ti...yo también te amo Legolas- las mejillas del Harry se tiñeron de color cereza y bajo la mirada algo avergonzado- siento no habértelo dicho...-

Harry no pudo continuar ni tampoco intento hacerlo al sentir, por primera vez, los suaves labios de Legolas sobre los suyos, en una tierna pero apasionada caricia.

Luego de unos segundos se separaron para poder respirar, sonrieron felices y sus ojos no dejaron de observarse fijamente.

**_- _**Te amo Harry James Potter- murmuro el elfo mientras apoyaba su frente sobre la de Harry

**_- _**Yo también te amo Legolas- sonrió radiantemente, una sonrisa que estaba llena de vida

Legolas por primera vez observo los bellos ojos de Harry brillar intensamente, llenos de vida y esperanza...llenos de luz.

En ese momento se sintió la criatura más dichosa de toda la Tierra Media. Su deseo se había cumplido, aquel deseo que había pedido al conocer a Harry; ver las hermosas esmeralda de su amor brillar en todo su esplendor.

_&&&_

Amakiir, Arwen, Elrond y Gandalf sonrieron con complicidad al ver entrar a Legolas y Harry juntos al comedor.

**_-_** Valina arin- dijeron los dos recién llegados

**_-_** Valina arin- respondieron todos con una gran sonrisa

Harry fue a sentarse, como era su costumbre, al lado de Gandalf mientras que Legolas se sentó al lado de Amakiir. La mañana anterior los dos habían peleado, Amakiir por supuesto lo había tratado fríamente recalcándole su error y Legolas sabia que la chica tenia razón y durante esa misma mañana antes de que el mensajero de su padre partiera rumbo a su hogar, Amakiir había ido a despedirse de el y habían vuelto a hablar, donde ambos se disculparon mutuamente. Amakiir reconoció que su manera de haber tratado al elfo había sido muy fría y Legolas reconoció el que estaba huyendo cuando debería quedarse a pelear por el amor de Ilmaion.

La princesa de Gonder solo sonrió feliz de ver a dos personas que apreciaba y formaban parte de su familia, juntos y felices. E intercambio una mirada y sonría de complicidad con Gandalf, quien paresia estar más que satisfecho.

**_-_** Me alegro que hayas reconsiderado la idea de quedarte Legolas- Amakiir rió entre dientes ante las palabras del viejo Istar- Pero dinos, ¿Que fue lo que te hizo cambiar de idea?-pregunto con una brillo pícaro en sus ojos y el elfo casi se atraganta con la bebida que estaba tomando al igual que Harry- Oh tal vez debería decir: ¿quien fue el que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

**_- _**Yo...- el príncipe elfo por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que el nerviosismo se apoderaba de el

Arwen y Elrond sonrieron sinceramente, Amakiir tenía que tratar de opacar su risa y Gandalf no pudo evitar reír de ellos, ante la cara de susto que tenían los dos.

**_- _**No se preocupen muchachos, el amor que se tienes se siente hasta en el mismo aire- dijo Gandalf entre risas, haciendo que ambos se sonrojen profundamente

**_-_** Estoy de acuerdo con que oculten lo suyo, aun que a pesar de que el amor no debe ser motivo de secreto, Legolas eres un príncipe y debes recordar las enseñanzas de tu gente, además de esa forma ustedes tendrán mas intimidad- hablo sabiamente Elrond- por mi parte me alegro que estén juntos, hacen una pareja maravillosa, los felicito-

Tanto Legolas como Harry estaban muy sonrojados, pero felices de que sus amigos aceptaran su relación y solo atinaron a murmurar un leve, 'gracias'.

**_- _**Estoy segura que cuando Aragorn se entere, se sentirá feliz por ti Legolas- dijo la dama Arwen- Yo los felicito también y espero que su amor dure eternamente hasta el final de los tiempos- le sonrió a ambos-

Cada uno de los presentes fue felicitando a la pareja y decidieron que, ahora, el noviazgo de Legolas y Harry fuera secreto, para que ambos no tuvieran problemas.

Casi al final del desayuno, Arwen, Amakiir y Gandalf anunciaron su pronta partida hacia Minas Tirith, donde se encontraban Aragorn y Eldarion, quienes según los mensajeros del reino de Gondor, esperaban ansiosamente el regreso de las dos damas de Gondor y del consejero Gandalf.

**_-_** ¿Entonces tendré que ir contigo?- pregunto Harry a su bisabuelo una vez que estuvieron solos

**_-_** No Ilmaion, no tendrás que venir conmigo. Elrond ha aceptado que te quedes por un tiempo mas aquí, en Rivendell, junto con Legolas, luego el mismo te escoltara hacia Gondor- aclaro el anciano

**_- _**Muchas gracias Gandalf-

**_- _**De nada pequeño, espero que ahora puedas ser feliz-

**_-_** Lo soy abuelo, soy muy feliz- aseguro

_&&&_

Dos semanas después, Elrond, Legolas e Ilmaion se encontraban despidiéndose de Gandalf, Arwen y Amakiir. Quienes estas dos ultimas deseaban ver pronto a la pareja.

**_-_** Espero verte nuevamente pequeño Ilmaion- Arwen beso la frente de Harry- cuídalo mucho Legolas y si te atreves a lastimarlo, conocerás mi enojo- advirtió

**_- _**Jamás lo lastimaría Arwen, jamás- Arwen sonrió satisfecha y beso la mejilla del príncipe, para luego poder ir a despedirse de su padre

**_-_** Harry cuídate mucho y espero verte pronto por Minas Tirith, te encantara la ciudad blanca y estoy segura que a mi padre y hermano les complacerá conocerte- Harry sonrió antes las palabras sincera de la princesa, a la cual había aprendido a querer como a una gran amiga y hermana-

Gandalf fue el ultimo en despedirse de ellos y luego de eso los tres partieron hacia Gondor.

Harry suspiro al ver como esas tres personas, que rápidamente habían pasado a formar parte de su corazón, se marchaban, sabia que las volvería a ver pero aun así no podía dejar de sentir nostalgia, no solo por ellos, sino también por sus amigos, por aquellos amigos que había dejado en su mundo. ¿Que estarían haciendo ellos en este momento, ¿Los volvería a ver?

**_-_** ¿En que piensas?- Harry estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya se encontraba en su cuarto junto con Legolas.

**_-_** En mis amigos- dijo luego de soltar un suspiro- en mi mundo-

**_-_** ¿Los extrañas mucho verdad?- el niño-que-vivió solo asintió y se aferro a su novio-

**_-_** No puedo evitarlo- apoyo su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de elfo- no me malinterpretes, te amo y soy muy feliz aquí- Legolas sonrió complacido antes las tiernas y sinceras palabras- pero aun así no puedo dejar de preguntarme que estarán haciendo, tal ves solo siento nostalgia ante la partida de Gandalf, Arwen y Amakiir-

**_-_** Tal vez mi niño, pero siempre recuerda que yo estaré a tu lado para reconfortarte en momentos como estos- beso la frente de Harry-

**_-_** Hannon le, Meleth nîn- Legolas sonrió alegremente al escuchar hablar a Harry el idioma de los elfos, al fin después de mucha practica Ilmaion aprendía hablar correctamente el quenya y sindarin.

**_-_** Uman na, Meleth nîn- ambos se besaron

Legolas mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Harry, haciendo que este emitiera un débil gemido. El príncipe saco su lengua y pidió permiso para poder degustar la boca de su amante, el cual no negó la petición silenciosa de su amado. Las lenguas de ambos pugnaban por llevar el control sobre el otro.

Los besos fueron subiendo de tono y las carisias comenzaron a ser mas osadas, la pasión los habían envuelto mutuamente y sus cuerpos comenzaron exigir más que unos simples besos.

Legolas se recostó sobre Ilmaion, el cual se dedicaba a acariciar los cabellos del príncipe mientras sus lenguas aun luchaban por llevar la dominación sobre el otro.

El elfo introdujo una de sus manos a través de la camisa blanca de Harry, el cual sintió como un escalofrió surcaba su espalda al sentir la mano calido del príncipe. Fue allí donde el temor y la duda se adueñaron de Harry.

El nunca había tenido relaciones con nadie, ni siquiera con Sirius, no estaba listo para eso aun, amaba a Legolas pero sentía sus dudas. No quería que su amor se estropeara por haber apresurado las cosas.

**_-_** Legolas, pusta- pidió con la respiración agitada

El elfo se detuvo inmediatamente ante la petición de Harry, suspiro algo culpable, se había dejado llevar por la pasión que sentía y no había pensado que tal vez Harry no estaba preparado, aun era muy pronto para que estuvieran verdaderamente juntos.

**_-_** Ilmaion, edhored nin- se disculpo algo avergonzado

**_-_** Ú-moe edhored- hizo que el príncipe lo mirara a los ojos- soy yo quien debe disculparse, aun no estoy preparado- admitió sonrojado haciendo que el príncipe se sintiera aun mas afortunado.

**_-_** No te preocupes, lo haremos cuando ambos estemos listos- aseguro

Harry agradeció con un tierno beso a su novio, la verdad es que no podía estar mas feliz, ahora, después de tanto sufrimiento, dolor y soledad, tenia una familia y había recuperado sus deseos de vivir gracias al amor que un grupo de personas le habían brindado y el amor le había sonreído nuevamente.

El sabia que nunca dejaría de amar a Sirius, pero así como amaba a su padrino, amaba a Legolas, era un sentimiento difícil de explicar. Sirius siempre seria su primer amor, mientras que Legolas seria aquella persona con la que compartiría el resto de la eternidad, a la cual podría darle su vida y corazón sin temer.

Legolas por su parte sabía que Sirius siempre formaría parte del corazón de Harry, pero que en esos momentos y hasta el final de los tiempos, el seria el dueño del corazón de Ilmaion, así como Harry era el dueño de su corazón.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Cristal: Uff que cursi que estuvo este capitulo, pero me ha gustado, me gustan los capi melosos con mucha, muchaaaa miel. Espero que ustedes piensen lo mismo y les haya agradado este capitulo. Como verán el final se esta acercando, yo pienso que dentro de dos capítulos, esta historia se terminara. Ahora aclarare las palabras elficas y contestare sus mensajes.

Valina arin Buenos días

Hannon le Gracias

Meleth nîn Amor mío

Uman na De nada

Pusta Detente

Edhored nin Perdoname

Ú-moe edhored No hay nada que perdonar

**Fantasma de la niebla:**

Sobrinita, gracias por leer el fics, espoer que hayas resivido mi reviews. T.T si...ya se que esta triste, pero no es mi intencio hacer que lloren. ahh que pena proque Legolas no se fue, aunque no era mala idea de hacer sufria a Harry mujajaja(Risa diabolica) pero si lo hago las lectoras me matan, despellejan viva y mi prima me aseisna de verdad o me envena la comida. sigue leyendo y espeor que te guste y te cuidas mucho, besos.

**The angel of the dreams:**

T.T a mi tambien me conmovio esa parte, mira la cancion no es mia sino de la Oreja de Vangod o eso creo, la he escuchado dos o tres veces en la radio, asi que puedes tomarla, no es mía y olvide decirlo jajaja XDD, crees que me demanden por eso O.o, pero avisame cuando hagas el fics asi lo leo. Que he leido varios fics tuyos pero me he olvidado de dejarte reviews, creo que se llama "el hijo de la luna", corrigeme si estoy equivocada. La proxima vez que lea algun nuevo capi de ese fics te prometo que te dejare reviews. bueno esperare ansiosa tu fics y aqui tienes la actualisacion, no me tarde tanto ¿o si?

**Paula Moonlight:**

Si tienes razon, hace bastante que no resivia un review tuyo es que yo actualiso cada semana, no me gusta dejar pasar tanto las actualisaciones a lo somu me tardo dos semanas. Si Leg tenia que comprender a Harry para saber el proque del chico se aferraba tanto al amor de Siri. T.T fue conmovedora aunque sea para mi lo fue- escucha el grito de la lectora- etto...lo siento T.T pero como veras no feue tan asi lo que sucedio sino que...jeje Legolas en realidad no se habia ido, era otro elfo que Harry confundio en medio de su desesperacion con Legolas. ( Es que casi todo los elfos o tienes cabellos rubio o negros y a veces se hace dificil reconocerlo, especialmente si van de espalda), glup-traga duramemte ante la amenaza y se lleba una mano al cuello- este? aun quieres estrangularme, si lo haces no podre terminar el fics y te quedaras con la duda y sin el lemmon. etto beueno mientras no vivas en Argentina me salvo pero por las dudas mandare a poner cerraduras y guardias de seguridad alrededor de mi casa aunque sea alrededor de mi cuarto jajaja.

Si el otr día descubri tu nombre en una pagina de fics slash, y tmb empese a publicar alli, asique pronto resiviras un review de mi parte. bueno nos vemos bye.

**Iserith:**

Lo siento, T.T o es mi intencion hacerte llorar, ¡¡que cruel soy! o tal vez demaciado melodramatica para el caso es casi lo mismo T.T buaaaa. Si quieres te mando otra caja, solo avisame, peor te puedo regalar una salvvidas por si te hundes con tus lagrimas- le pasa un salvavidas de patito- espero no haberte causado ningun problema por hacerte llorar. O.o. Oh gracias por decir que te gustan mis historias eres uan de mis lectoras mas fiel y eso me hace sentir bien.

Bueno lo de mi ovio...pues el me criticaba que no le dedicaba demaciado tiempo y luego me entero que andba besuqueandose con otra chica, asique la cortamos y le di una buena poatada en el cul...bueno u termina la frase. -(no odio a los hombres pero si a las rtas como este y no valia la pena ni vle la pena que sufra por el).

Si a mi me encanta la pareja Harry/Sirius, fue el primer slash que lei de Harry Potter. espero que asi sea, porque hacen uan linda pareja. jeje no se si soy una diosa pero si logro hacer que te guste la pareja aunque sea un pokitito me conformo. ejej tal vez sea por eos, porque tratas de entender la pareja y realmente para que te guste una pareja debes sentirla, quiero decir que debes sentir los sentimientos que trasmite la autora atraves de ellos,es como si me dijeras que tratas de razonar el amor...no se puede, se siente (Oh no que cursi sono eso, guacala, se me esta pegando mucho la estupides del anime y las novelas romanticas que me dio para leer la profe de Lengua o Literatura). Me encanta el Remus/Harry mas que el Remus/Sirius. Creo que podria llegar a hacer un one-shot de esta pareja, ¿que te parese, no te preocupes me gustan los reviews largos de esta forma puedo conocerte mejor. Etto no Legolas simplemente tenia miedo a seguir luchando y no conseguir nada, por eso la princesa Amakiir le dijo que era un cobarde, porque fue muy valiente al pelear en la guerra pero muy cobarde para pelear por lo que siente por Ilmaion o Harry. Creo que tendre un problema con eso del embaraso, porque ya termine el fics y me olvide de incluir a los bebes pero en el otro fics que estoy haciendo de la pareja, si tendran bebes ellos mismo o tal vez haga un epilogo donde salgan con sus hijos. Nos vemos pronto.

**Annya Potter :**

Exactamente fue triste pero sirvio de algo, para Harry comprendiera que aunque ame a Sirius la muerte los separa y el tiene que seguir adelante y no puede porhibirse a si mismo amar. Si la princesa tiene un caracter muy infantil pero como Legolas dijo al principio a veces podia llegar a decir cosas que dejaban a muchos sorprendidos, su mascara es la inocensia y travesura de su persona pero en realidad es una personas muy desisiva y que solo desea ver a quienes ama felices. Gracias por las felicitaciones, espero que este capi tambien te guste.

**Yoshie:** jeje me alegro que te guste, sigue leyendo

Dejen revieews o NO actualiso

Ja ne


	8. Chapter 8: INTRUSA

_**"Eternal love"**_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

**Titulo:** Eternal love

**Autora:** Cristal Kinomiya

**Capitulo 8:** Intrusa

**Disclaimer:** Este fics es un Crossover, entre Harry Potter y El señor de los anillos. Y todos los personajes perteneces a J.K. Rowling y a Tolkien. (Sus respectivos autores). Aclarado esto para que no me demanden. Ni la canción tampoco me pertenece.

**Advertencia:** Es **Slash**, así es, escucharon bien, es slash o Yaoi. Como ustedes gusten decirle. Es Legolas/Harry. Así que si no les gusta este genero, lárguense y busquen algo más cercano a sus gustos.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

**Frase:** Alguien llega para sembrar las dudas en el corazón de los dos amantes

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Harry miro con cierta nostalgia el paisaje que se alzaba frente a el, en esos momentos se encontraba en Eryn Lasgalen, la ciudad natal de Legolas.

Legolas, una puntada en su corazón, hacia mas de 10 meses que ambos habían aceptado sus sentimientos y desde entonces habían estado juntos; recorriendo la Tierra Media, conoció Minas Tirth y Lothlórien, antes de que finalmente llegaran a Eryn Lasgalen, donde conoció a la familia de Legolas, los cuales lo recibieron con gran amabilidad, tratándolo como un miembro mas de su familia, aun que para los demás, Harry era un invitado de suma importancia de la familia real, solo lo mas allegados sabían la verdad.

Aun así, últimamente, luego de haber hecho por primera vez el amor con Legolas, la relación con el principe iba en mal en peor. Y todo tenía una causante; Ranawen, la ex-prometida de Legolas.

Quien en ese ultimo mes, se había vuelto su peor pesadilla, atacándolo cuando ambos estaban a solas, insinuándole que el no era la gran cosa para el príncipe de Eryn Lasgalen. Y eso le afectaba, por que poco a poco Harry iba creyendo en las palabras de la joven elfa. Haciendo que se distanciara de Legolas.

En esos momentos recordó las palabras de la elfa:

_"Cuando el tenga lo que desea de ti, te dejara. Como lo hace con todos o es que acaso no te ha dicho o no has escuchado la mil y una aventura de Legolas...tu solo eres uno del montón"_

No quería creer esas palabras, pero si, si había oído las historias de Legolas, las conocía casi en su mayoría y a decir verdad, eran demasiadas, tal vez Ranawen le estaba diciendo la verdad, pero no quería creerlas.

_"¿Tu que tienes para ofrecerle a Legolas?"_

Le había preguntado hacia dos días y el le había respondido que su amor y ella simplemente se había reído.

_"Creo que es muy poca cosa...Legolas necesita algo mas...el es un príncipe y tu no eres nada"_

Harry sabia que en el fondo la chica tenia razón, el no tenia ningún poder en la Tierra Media, tal vez en su mundo era reconocido como el GRAN salvador, pero allí...no era nada, mas que el nieto de Gandalf y un mago. No que fuera poca cosa, pero Legolas...

_"No crees que el merece algo mejor...tu ni siquiera perteneces a este mundo, será mejor que regreses al tuyo, donde realmente perteneces"_

Si, Legolas merecía algo mejor que el, el debía regresar a su mundo, a donde pertenecía, donde estaban sus amigos...Pero donde nunca estaría su corazón, pues su corazón ahora le pertenecía a Legolas y solamente a el y eso jamás cambiaria.

¿Que debía hacer, le gustaría que alguien le diera las respuestas, un consejo, algo...tener a alguien a quien consultar y contar sus penas...pero no quería preocupar a Legotas, seguramente su novio se enojaría con su desconfianza

_"Cree en el amor, Ilmaion"_

Esa voz, tan melodiosa, tan sincera, tan juvenil...era la voz de su amiga Amakiir, la princesa de Gondor. Ahora que recordaba la princesa le había aconsejado jamás dejar que otras personas interfirieran entre el amor que había entre Legolas y el, le había dicho que solo confiara en su corazón y sus sentimientos.

_"Se feliz, Harry"_

Sirius, la voz de Sirius venia desde el fondo de su corazón, el era feliz, junto con Legolas y no quería perder esa felicidad, pero tampoco quería ser un estorbo para Legolas.

_"Hay personas que desearan derrumbar su amor, tendrán que enfrentar pruebas difíciles, pero confió en que ustedes superaran cualquier dificultad" _

La voz de la dama Galadriel hacia eco en su cabeza, ese era el consejo que le había dado a ambos antes de partieran de Lothlórien.

Harry suspiro y se recostó sobre la cama, estaba cansado de pensar, necesitaba calmarse. Ademas, ultimamente, su cuerpo paresia estar cambiando, comia de mas, se cansaba constantemente y algo dentro de el cambiaba, era un cambio brusco pero a la vez que lo llenaba de esperanza y tambien de temor.

_&&&_

Legolas se encontraba en una amplia sala leyendo un libro, Harry le había dicho que se encontraba cansado y que necesitaba descansar, aun así el príncipe intuia que algo no estaba bien con Ilmaion, había notado cierta confusión y tristura en los ojos de este, tal vez no habia sido buena idea haber apresurado las cosas entre los dos, tal vez no habia sido buena idea hacer el amor con Harry, pero ambos lo habian deseado, aun asi, últimamente Harry, pasaba mas tiempo junto con su hermano que con el, pero sabia que no era bueno presionar a Harry.

Una elfa, de cabellos plateados, piel pálida y ojos hielo, entro a la sala y buscaba algo con la mirada.

**_-_** ¿Príncipe Legolas, como se encuentra el joven Ilmaion?- pregunto con voz fingida de preocupación

**_- _**El se encuentra mejor, Ranawen, en estos momentos debe estar descansando- contesto el elfo

La elfa solo sonrió levemente y Legolas la observo mas atentamente, había que admitir que Ranawen era una joven hermosa, pero en cierta manera su belleza era fría o mejor dicho algo oscura. Y eso lo que no le agradaba a Legolas, el prefería una belleza inocente, tierna y pura, como la de Harry.

**_- _**¿Le molesta si le hago compañía?- Legolas como respuesta negó suavemente con su cabeza y le hizo una señal para que se sentara a su lado.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por un momento, cada uno hundido en sus pensamientos, Legolas, pro supuesto, se encontraba pensando en el estado de Harry, quería saber lo que le ocurría pero como saberlo sin presionar a su pareja...tal vez lo mejor era preguntárselo a su hermano o tal vez a Ranawen, ella pasaba algún tiempo con Ilmaion.

Ranawen penaba que este era el momento justo para dar su golpe final, en el corazón de Harry ya habitaba la duda de la fidelidad de Legolas, pues no era ningún secreto que Legolas había tenido muchos/as amantes. Y ella no iba a perder al príncipe ante un tonto niño como Ilmaion, no, ella siempre conseguía lo que deseaba y Legolas no seria la excepción. No se daría el lujo de perder su puesto como princesa o tal vez de reina.

Se acerco con movimientos algo sensuales pero delicados, hasta una mesa, en donde había todo tipo de aperitivos y una gran garra de agua, en donde vertió un pequeña poción transparente, la cual servia para dormir.

**_-_** ¿ Meralye yulma nen?- pregunto Ranawen

**_-_** Na. Hannon le-tomo la copa que la elfa le ofrecía-

Ranawen sonrió internamente, mientras veía como Legolas tomaba la copa de agua y pocos segundos después, quedaba profundamente dormido. El príncipe era mas ingenuo de lo que ella había pensado, muy pronto ella volvería a tener, nuevamente, a Legolas enrollado en su dedo meñique y ella seria la próxima reina de Eryn Lasgalen

_&&&_

Harry caminaba junto al hermano mayor de Legolas, Elvorfind, quien le contaba algunas anécdotas de Legolas y el. Pero la mente de Harry no se encontraba concentrado en lo que el elfo decía, sino que se encontraba pensando en Legolas o mejor dicho estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho esa mañana Ranawen.

**_-_**Harry- Elvorfind devolvió a Harry al mundo real- ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto con preocupación

Harry vio esos ojos azules, tan parecidos a los de Legolas, pero a la vez tan diferentes. En ellos podía ver gran preocupación, de cierta manera aquellos ojos le hicieron recordar a Remus, el licántropo usaba esa misma mirada cuando se dirigía a el. Aquella mirada llena de admiración y cariño.

No pudo evitar confiar en el, necesitaba a sus amigos mas que nunca, no sabia que creer, Ranawen sabia como engatusar a las personas y a pesar de que el había vivido demasiado tiempo con personas como ella, Ranawen era diferente, a veces decía cosas que eran solamente la pura verdad y eso era lo que mas le dolía. Y lo que más necesitaba ahora era el consuelo de un gran amigo, un hermano…como lo eran Ron o Hermione y de cierta manera, Elvorfind hacia que recordara a sus amigos, el era una persona en la cual se podía confiar, un consejero excepcional.

**_- _**¿Harry que sucede, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea...es por Legolas o tal vez es por...Ranawen-

Harry desvió la mirada, Elvorfind no le creería si el le dijera toda las cosas que Ranawen había dicho, pues era una de las integrantes de la corte del rey Thranduil y amiga de la familia real desde hacia mucho.

Elvorfind sabia de ante mano que Ranawen no era lo que aparentaba, el sabia que la elfa podía llegar a ser una verdadera serpiente y había escuchado entre la servidumbre; que Ranawen no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados cuando el compromiso que tenia con Legolas se había roto y el también lo sospecha, además se había dado cuenta que cada vez que Ranawen y Harry estaban solos, el chico paresia mas triste y confundido.

**_- _** Puedes hablarme con confianza, eres mi amigo, te aprecio y no dejaremos que te hagan daño- apoyo su mano sobre el hombro del chico, para brindarle confianza.

Y así lo hizo, de un momento a otro, Harry se encontró contándole todo sus temores a Elvorfind, quien escuchaba con atención el relato del mago, sin articular palabra alguna. El sabía que Harry necesitaba descargarse, sacar aquellos sentimientos que lo torturaban y lo que mas necesita era ser escuchado.

Cuando Harry termino, sintió que su corazón se aligeraba, había sido muy reconfortante tener esa charla con el elfo.

**_- _**Mira Harry. Ranawen siempre ha sido así, yo no confió en ella. Pero creo que también deberías hablarlo con Legolas, el esta muy preocupado por ti y te aseguro que sus sentimientos por ti son verdaderos-sonrió- jamás había visto a mi hermano tan feliz y eso es por que tu estas a su lado. Habla con el y aclara tus dudas cuanto antes. Yo hablare con Ranawen. No te preocupes-

Harry sonrió y asintió, mirando el cielo se dio cuenta que ya estaba anocheciendo, había estado casi toda la tarde hablando con Elvorfind y el ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, era como estar con un viejo amigo.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia el cuarto de Harry, para prepararse para la cena, en donde Elvorfind sabia que su hermano le pediría matrimonio a Ilmaion.

Luego de dejar a Ilmaion en u cuarto, Elvorfind se dirigió hacia la habitación de su hermano, debía decirle que Ranawen estaba causando problemas en su relación, el no permitiría que la elfa se interpusiera en la felicidad de su hermano e Ilmaion, ambos merecían ser felices.

**_- _**Legolas- toco suavemente la puerta, pero nadie respondió- ¿Legolas estas aquí?- entro, pues la servidumbre le había dicho que el príncipe estaba en su recamara, pero todo estaba oscuro

Camino lentamente hacia el centro de la habitación, donde estaba la cama de su hermano, ero se detuvo al ver aquella escena, tenuemente iluminado por los últimos rayos de Anar.

Legolas estaba acostado con Ranawen a su lado, ambos estaban tapados por una fina sabana de seda blanca, pero la desnudes era evidente en ellos y la ropa de ambos estaba esparcida alrededor de la cama.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza, tenia deseos de matar a su hermano, como se atrevía a hacerle eso a Harry, como se atrevía a jugar con los sentimientos de las personas.

En esos momentos Legolas comenzó a abrir sus ojos y con lo primero que se encontró, con que estaba desnudo, abrasado a alguien y con el rostro furioso de su hermano

**_-_** ¡¿Como pudiste!- exclamo empuñando sus manos, haciendo que Ranawen despertara-

**_- _**Yo- no sabia que responder, como había llegado hasta ahí, ni siquiera recordaba que había sucedido, lo ultimo que su mente había registrado era a Ranawen hablando con el y después de eso, todo era confuso-¿que sucedió?-

Ranawen inmediatamente bajo la mirada, y se envolvió con las sabanas.

**_-_**No lo recuerda su majestad- dijo con voz quebrada pero interiormente reprimía una sonrisa

**_- _**Legolas- ambos príncipes e elfa, fijaron su vista en Ilmaion, quien se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, observando todo con sus ojos llenos de incredulidad y dolor.

**_- _**Harry, yo...- intento decir Legolas

Harry sentía que su mundo se quebraba nuevamente, quería despertar de esa pesadilla, pero sabía que eso no ocurriría, porque esa era su cruel realidad. Legolas había jugado con el, con sus sentimientos así como lo había predicho Ranawen...después de todo la elfa tenia razón, el era uno mas del montón.

Harry miro a la pareja y sonrió falsamente, su orgullo de Gryffindor no le permitió que sus verdaderos sentimientos salieran a flote, no se mostraría débil ante aquellas personas. Se acerco hasta ellos y los miro fríamente. Diciendo que ambos hacían la pareja perfecta y les deseaba que fueran felices. Dándose media vuelta se retiro de la habitación, dejando a los dos principes petrificados y a la elfa con una pequeña sonrisa de victoria y regocijo.

_&&&_

Harry corrió rápidamente entre el oscuro bosque, las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas para terminar estrellándose contra el suelo, haciéndose añicos, al igual que su corazón, quien lloraba lagrimas de sangre.

No supo cuanto había corrido ni cuanto había pasado, lo único que deseaba era desaparecer, irse lejos, morir si era posible, quería que ese dolor que sentía se alejara de su corazón.

Por no fijarse por donde iba, tropezó, cayendo abruptamente al suelo, pero poco le importo las raspaduras que se había hecho en su rostro o si estaba lastimado o no. Solo siguió sollozando en el suelo.

**_- _**Quiero regresar...¡¡QUIERO REGRESAR!- grito con todas sus fuerzas, deseaba mas que nunca volver a su mundo, allí ya nada le quedaba, nada a excepción de dolor.

Su cicatriz comenzó a palpitar y a brillar fuertemente, pero el dolor que sentía no se comparaba con el daño ya hecho. Nuevamente deseo volver a su mundo, con aquellos que lo apreciaban de verdad...Nunca debió haber dejado su mundo, nunca debió haber dejado que su corazón amase a alguien mas que no fuera Sirius. nunca debio haberse entregado a otra persona...pero ya era tarde, el daño estaba hecho, pero en ese mismo instante Harry se hizo una promesa a si mismo...no cometería el mismo error nuevamente...

Una columna de luz verdad se alzo en medio del bosque, una luz que desprendía tristeza, rencor y dolor...un dolor tan profundo, que aquellos que veían la columna, sentía ese mismo dolor en carne propia.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

¿Meralye yulma nen? (¿Quieres un vaso/copa de agua?)

Na. Hannon le (Si. Gracias)

Cristal: Hola. Siento haberme retrasado y haber hecho esta locura. Pero es que le faltaba dramatismo a la historia y este capi lo había pensado pero no lo había publicado, pero como hubo alguien que me dijo que a mi historia le hacia falta dramatismo, pues aquí esta, la historia se ha complicado, pero descuiden, Ranawen tendrá su merecido y Harry y Legolas volverán a estar juntos...pero no por ahora.

Pero antes me gustaría comentarles algo y explicarle el por que de mi retrazo. Tuve un accidente automovilístico, junto con mi mama. No entrare en detalles, pero solo les digo que esa fue la causa del por que me retrase tanto y el por que me atrasare en renovar los capi. Pues mi mama aun sigue internada. Así que les pido paciencia, no abandonare la historia pero tardare un poco más en renovarla.

Gracias a todos y espero que sigan leyendo.

Ja ne.


	9. Chapter 9

**_"Eternal love"_**

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

**Titulo:** Eternal love

**Autora:** Cristal Kinomiya

**Capitulo 9:** De regreso a casa

**Disclaimer:** Este fics es un Crossover, entre Harry Potter y El señor de los anillos. Y todos los personajes perteneces a J.K. Rowling y a Tolkien. (Sus respectivos autores). Aclarado esto para que no me demanden.

**Advertencia:** Es **Slash**, así es, escucharon bien, es slash o Yaoi. Como ustedes gusten decirle. Es Legolas/Harry. Así que si no les gusta este genero, lárguense y busquen algo más cercano a sus gustos.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

**Frase:** Regreso al lugar donde pertenezco, el cual jamás debí abandonar

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

El rey Thranduil observo a su hijo menor con seriedad, algo no encajaba en todo eso. Además la declaración que le había hecho Elvorfind, minutos antes, con respecto a Ranawen no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Pero aun así eso no quitaba la decepción y la seriedad de todo este asunto.

**_-_** No puedo creer lo sucedido Legolas, ¿como pude ser que aun no te tomes las cosas en serio, ¡el amor no es un juego, ni los sentimientos de las personas lo son!- exclamo indignado con la actitud de su hijo.

**_-_** Padre, por favor creeme, yo no quería, no se lo que sucedió. Estaba hablando con Ranawen y de repente me quede dormido y cuando desperté, ya estaba en la cama con Ranawen-

El Rey clavo sus ojos en los de su hijo, Eru, había sinceridad, arrepentimiento y mucho dolor en esos ojos azules, tan parecidos a los de su esposa. Pero, las cosas no encajaban y lo peor era que la persona que mas herida había salido en todo este enredado era Ilmaion.

Elvorfind suspiro pesadamente, no sabia que creer, ero su corazón le decía que debía creer las palabras de su hermano y que la única culpable de todo esto era Ranawen. Pero como probarlo y lo mas importante como hacérselo creer a Ilamion. ¿Donde estaría la pareja de su hermano en estos momentos? Desde la noche anterior, cuando se encerraron para discutir lo ocurrido en el salón del Trono, no lo había visto, pero había mandado a su prometida Vanimeldë a que lo buscara y lo reconfortara.

Altáriël, miro con seriedad y pena a su hijo, realmente Legolas estaba dolido, en todos esos años no lo había visto con esa pena en su corazón. Por un momento tuvo deseos de correr a su lado y abrasarlo, reconfortarlo, como cuando era pequeño. Pero no lo haría, primero tenia que saber que había ocurrido y su instinto le decía que la única que podía aclarar lo sucedido era Ranawen.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron rápidamente y una muchacha, sumamente hermosa, que aparentaba unos 19 o 20 años, cabellos rubios casi blancos, piel nívea y ojos grises se acerco rápidamente hasta ellos, su rostro estaba lleno de preocupación.

**_-_** ¿Vanimeldë que sucede? - Le pregunto el rey a la prometida de su hijo mayor

**_- _**Es Ilmaion, mi Rey...no esta, lo hemos estado buscando, sus cosas están pero el no...Se ha marchado, algunos soldados me han dicho que anoche lo habían visto correr hacia el bosque, en donde una columna de luz y poder, que emanaba tristeza se elevo en el cielo- dijo con la respiración algo entrecortada-

La familia real la observo durante unos minutos, entre preocupados y horrorizados. Legolas sentía que su corazón se marchitaba, algo le decía que Harry ya no se encontraba en la Tierra Media.

**_- _**Siento interrumpir su majestad- un soldado había entrado a la sala, cortando el mutismo de esta-

**_-_**¿Que deseas?- pregunto el Rey

**_-_** Un soldado de Gondor trajo un mensaje para el príncipe Legolas de parte del Rey Aragorn- el soldado extendió un sobre con el sello de Gondor

Legolas apresuro su paso y tomo el sobre, abriéndolo casi con desesperación, para encontrarse con la letra del rey de los hombres, el cual le pedía que se reunieran se Minas Tirith, para celebrar el compromiso de su hijo Eldarion con la princesa de Rohan. Y que todos iban a estar allí, incluso Galadriel y su esposo, Celebrion.

&&&

Ranawen se encontraba en su habitación, sentada en un banquillo frente al espejo, peinando sus largos cabellos plata, sus ojos solamente mostraron un brillo de alegría y satisfacción, pero rápidamente cambiaron y se volvieron fríos y con cierto desprecio marcado en ellos.

**_-_**¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto a la nada

**_- _**Simplemente venia a felicitarla mi señora, al parecer su plan resulto. Pero tenga cuidado milady, Legolas hará lo que sea para recuperar al mago- hablo una voz profunda y aterciopelada desde la oscuridad de la habitación

**_-_** Tal vez, pero no creo que el mago le crea. Esta muy dolido para hacerlo y según tengo entendido el ya no se encuentra en el palacio, además ya no siento su presencia-

**_- _**Si, es verdad. Tanto su presencia como sus poderes parecen haberse desaparecidos, tal vez se marcho a su mundo. Pero aun así, Legolas hará todo por recuperarlo, incluso si tienes que recurrir a Gandalf y Galadriel, incluso puede recurrir a la princesa de Gondor, ella podría dificultar las cosas-

**_- _**¿Te asusta una niña de 17 años y una mago que ya no esta aquí, Saruman?

**_- _**Nunca subestime a su enemigo, Lady Ranawen o tal vez debería llamarla Lisse- sonrió burlescamente al ver la ira en los ojos plata de la chica

**_- _**¡No me llames así!- exclamo indignada- ¿Te imaginas que sucedería si alguien se entera quien soy en realidad?

**_- _**Seguramente ya nadie confiaría en usted, después de todo quien podría confiar en la hija de Sauron-

**_- _**Exactamente. Entonces jamás podremos revivir a mi padre. Ahora vete, yo te llamare si te necesito-

**_- _**De acuerdo, pero antes- una daga de oro cayo a los pies de la 'elfa'- esto es para usted, esta hechizada con odio, usted sabrá que hacer con ella- sonrió burlesco antes de desaparecer, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Ranawen observo la daga, el resplandor dorado era atrayente y la elfa sabia que estaba hechizada, con odio. Una herida con esa daga significaba que no había salvación, ninguna magia, por muy poderosa que fuera, salvaría a la persona que fuera herida con ella.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe, para dejar ver a una mujer la cual aparentaba tener unos 35 años, cabellos de rubios oscuros y ojos azules oscuros.

- ¿Madre?- dijo mientras ocultaba la daga entre sus ropas

- Hija, han llegado ciertos rumores a mis oídos con respecto al príncipe y al joven Ilmaion- Ranawen iba a protestar, pero la mujer alzo su mano para que la dejara continuar- Al principio me negué a creerlo, pero hace unos momentos la reina Altáriël, ha hablado conmigo y me ha contado lo que sucedió el día de ayer. La reina esta furiosa contigo, pues ahora la relación del joven Ilmaion y Legolas se ha roto. Tu padre y yo estamos muy decepcionados de ti, Ranawen- la elfa suspiro con frustración- Te hemos dado todo, te amamos como a si fueras nuestra verdadera hija.

- Nunca les pedí que me adoptaran, nunca pedí que me recogieran del bosque- respondió fríamente, haciendo que la mujer la mirara dolida- Ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo mientras salía de la habitación

&&&

Sentía que su cuerpo se encontraba cubiertos por sabanas calidas que si bien no tenían la suavidad de la seda eran reconfortantes para su cuerpo, con un aroma a jazmines.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con un par de brillantes y llorosos ojos castaños, para luego verse envuelto en un fuerte abraso.

**_-_** ¿Hermione?- pregunto dudoso

**_- _**Harry- los ojos de la chica brillaban llenos de felicidad- Me alegro que estés despierto, nos tenias muy preocupado-sentencio- ¡OH Harry no sabes cuanto te hemos extrañado, me tenias preocupada, hace cinco días que has estado durmiendo, pero el profesor Dumbledore nos dijo que fue por tu viaje entre dimensiones...-

Harry miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en la habitación que había ocupado Sirius en Grimmauld Place, bueno por lo menos era mejor que estar en la Tierra Media. Por lo menos había regresado a su hogar, aunque le daba vergüenza estar en aquella habitación, en donde durante algunas noches había dormido con Sirius (Dije DORMIR, no otra cosa).

**_-_** ¿Harry, que ocurrió?- pregunto la castaña

No sabia que había ocurrido pero la tristura en los ojos de Harry, le dejaban bien claro, que fuera lo que fuera, había sido grave y había herido profundamente a su mejor amigo.

Harry clavo su mirada en la de Hermione, la chica lo conocía a la perfección, no podía engañarla, no quería engañarla, necesitaba desahogarse y quien mejor con la mujer que era su mejor amiga, su hermana.

Harry suspiro antes de comenzar a relatarle todo lo sucedido, Hermione al principio se había alegrado y hasta había pensado que la idea de Dumbledore, de enviar a Harry a la Tierra Media, no había sido tan mala, pero fue cambiando de opinión a medida que Harry relataba los últimos hechos de su estadio en Eryn Lasgalen.

Cuando el chico de oro termino su relato, la chica tenia sus ojos llameantes, los cuales solo expresaban furia. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, ¿como se atrevía ese elfo a hacerle eso a su amigo, ¿como se había atrevido a jugar de esa manera con los sentimiento de una persona tan hermosa como Harry?

En esos momentos su razón se nublo pro el enojo, ella consideraba a Harry como el hermano que nunca había tenido y sabia que Harry la consideraba de la misma manera. No volvería a permitir que NADIE lastimara a su amigo.

&&&

Dumbledore suspiro con frustración mientras paso una mano por su frente, hacia una semana que Harry había vuelto de la Tierra Media y por lo que había podido observar en el joven, durante esos dos días en que estuvo junto con ellos en Grimmauld Place, antes de mudarse junto con Ron y Hermione a Londres, su plan no había resultado como el creía. Pero que había pasado. Su hermano le había dicho que todo estaba bien, que Harry había encontrado nuevamente el amor...entonces, ¿que pudo haber salido mal para que Harry volviera con tanta tristeza en sus ojos?

Como si alguien quisiera responder a sus preguntas, las ventanas de su oficina se abrieron de golpe y el viento desordeno todos los pergaminos que estaban sobre su escritorio, mientras una potente luz blanca, lo obligo a cerrar sus ojos. Varios segundos después la luz comenzó a disminuir y Albus entrecerró sus ojos azules, para ver a dos figuras altas y esbeltas, de largas cabelleras. Una dorada y otra tan oscura como la noche.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Annya Potter: No te preocupes, espero que te vayan bien en los examenes. Mi mama ya casi esta recuperada del todo y tienes razon, madre hay una sola y la mía es la mejor. Ya se que lo hago sufrir mucho, pero es necesario para el transcurso de la historia, no te preocupes, la historia tendra un final bastante feliz y la bruja...cof cof... digo, Ranawen tendra su merecido. Gracias por preocuparte y besos, nos leemos pronto.

Paula Moonlight : Me alegro qu te hayan gustado. Ambas estamos bien del accidente. Lo siento, no soy buena con los lemmon T.T necesito ayuda profesional, lo malo es que todas las escritora que me podrian ayudar en este tipo de cosas o no las encuentro el día en que estoy chateando o no le gusta escribir lemmon T.T auuuuxilioooooo...cof cof...lamento haberme exasperado jejeje. No eres la unica que odia a Ranawen, mi mejor amiga tambien lo hace al iguyal que muchas lectoras de este fics. Pues si, Harry regreso con los suyos y esta con Hermione y Ron. Mientras que Legolas...pus ya lo veras mas adealnte.

Con respecto a tu ultima pregunta. Imagina por ti misma la respuesta. Chua, besos.

The angel of the dreams: Jeje no te preocupes, yerba mala nunca muere jajaja XDD. Si mi mama y yo estamos bien. Pues eso lo veremos mas adelante, sigue leyendo. No te preocupes, Harry sera feliz...por lo menos hasta que se me ocurra alguna nueva maldad para hacer. Nos vemos y saludos a todos por haya. Bye, besos.

Katsu-dark-PUTA: Gracias por decir que te gusto y me alegro mucho. La idea esta rara y es alokada pero me póner happy que te gustara. Gracias, mi mama esta mejor y ya no tendran que esperar tanto.

Elemental Kagome: No, para nada, no eres fastidiosa, me encantan los reviews. Y me alegro mucho mas de que te guisten mis historia y que digas que con preciosas. T.T me siento happy, happy. Bueno, vere que Harry ya no sufra tanto, pero no prometo nada XDD.

Siento haberme tardado tanto. Y gracias por preocuparte por la salud de mi mama, ella ya esta mucho mejor.

Les agradesco a todas sus mensajes y sigan asi. Espero que este capi les guste y nos vemos pronto.

Dejen reviews plisssss

Ja ne


	10. Chapter 10

_**"Eternal love"**_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

**Titulo:** Eternal love

**Autora:** Cristal Kinomiya

**Capitulo 10:** Embarazos

**Disclaimer:** Este fics es un Crossover, entre Harry Potter y El señor de los anillos. Y todos los personajes perteneces a J.K. Rowling y a Tolkien. (Sus respectivos autores). Aclarado esto para que no me demanden.

**Advertencia:** Es **Slash**, así es, escucharon bien, es slash o Yaoi. Como ustedes gusten decirle. Es Legolas/Harry. Así que si no les gusta este genero, lárguense y busquen algo más cercano a sus gustos.

Nota: El tiempo corre de diferentes maneras, en la Tierra Media han pasado 14 meses, desde que Harry llego hasta que se fue. Mientras en la Tierra, solo han pasado cuatro meses y tres semanas.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

**Frase:** ¡Que cosa!

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Albus entrecerró sus ojos azules, al ver a dos figuras altas y esbeltas, de largas cabelleras. Una dorada y otra tan oscura como la noche.

**_- _**¿Legolas?- cuestiono

El director se sorprendió al ver al joven elfo algo demacrado, su piel lucia pálida, sus ojos sin ese brillo especial, con orejeras alrededor de sus ojos y sus cabellos lucia algo opaco, además su labio estaba partido, como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo. Simplemente no se parecía en nada al joven que había venido a buscar a Harry, meses atrás.

**_- _**Profesor Dumbledore- dijo el príncipe con respeto-

**_-_** ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto con la preocupación latente en sus ojos-

**_-_**No se preocupe señor- respondió la elfa de cabellos oscuros- solamente esta cansado-

**_- _**¿Quien eres tu jovencita?

**_- _**Mi nombre es Amakiir, hija de Aragorn- Inclino su cabeza levemente con respeto, Albus asintió y les indico que tomaran asiento

**_- _**Puedo preguntar; ¿Por que están aquí?-

Legolas clavo sus ojos en los del anciano, ¿acaso Harry no estaba allí? o tal vez el directo estaba enojado con el.

**_- _**Vinimos a buscar...- murmuro el príncipe con voz entrecortada- vinimos a buscar a Harry-

Albus lo miro con seriedad por unos segundos, para luego asentir

**_-_** Harry llego hace una semana, ahora se encuentra con sus amigos en Londres. Pero quiero, no, exijo saber, ¿que fue lo que ocurrió?-

El elfo asintió, después de todo Albus quería Harry como si se tratara de su propio nieto, además, el había vivido mucho mas tiempo con Harry que Gandalf e incluso tal vez lo ayudaba a recuperar a Harry.

Así que comenzó a relatarle todo. Desde que llego a la Tierra Media con Harry, hasta lo sucedido con Ranawen. El anciano y Amakiir escucharon atentamente la explicación de Legolas, ninguno interfirió en el relato. Una vez que el elfo termino con su explicación, Albus tenía sus ojos entrecerrados, había muchas cosas inconclusas, como que era lo que realmente había pasado con Ranawen y el príncipe. Como era posible que Legolas no recordara nada.

**_-_** Creo que lo mejor será que por esta noche descansen- suspiro el anciano- especialmente tu, Legolas- añado al ver que el príncipe iba a protestar- mañana hablaremos con mas calma y veré si puedo convencer a Harry de venir a Hogwarts, para que aclaren las cosas- Los ojos de Legolas mostraron un brillo de esperanza-

**_- _**Muchas gracias señor- agradecieron los dos elfos-

&&&

Harry se encontraba en el departamento que Hermione y Ron tenían en Londres, sus dos mejores amigos habían insistido en que vivieran nuevamente los tres juntos, en especial por que ahora Hermione estaba embarazada de cuatro meses y Ron no daba a basto con la chica, que tenia ciertos ánimos, que mejor no desafiarla y era un milagro que el pelirrojo aun continuara con vida.

Harry sonrió tristemente, sus amigos eran tan felicidad estando juntos, aun con las diferencias de ambos y los últimos ánimos de la castaña. El se sentía feliz y desdichado al mismo tiempo; feliz al ver que sus 'hermanos' al fin podían tener la felicidad que merecían, pero se sentía triste al saber que el nunca tendría el placer de saber lo que era vivir en pareja y formar una...familia.

Familia...era algo que siempre había deseado, desde que tenía memoria. Pero sus padres habían muerto y sus tíos no eran precisamente algo que el llamaría 'padres'. Por eso siempre había deseado tener una gran familia, una a la que cuidaría con gran devoción y amor, como tal vez lo habrían hecho sus padres y Sirius.

Pero sabia que eso ya no era posible, la única personas con la que quería formar una familia había jugado con su corazón. Como podía volver a confiar en el amor, en las personas, si la persona que más amas y a la cual le entregas tu corazón, juega contigo y tus sentimientos.

No, el nunca tendría la familia que deseaba.

**_-_**¡Harry a desayunar!- El grito proviniendo de Hermione desde la cocina, retumbo en su cabeza, dolorosamente

Gimo dolorosamente, últimamente se había sentido muy mal. Tenía agotamiento físico y mental. Pero pensó que se debía a que había abierto un portal ínter dimensional y para eso se requería de un gran poder.

Suspiro suavemente, antes de encaminarse a la cocina con su mejor sonrisa. No quería preocupar a sus amigos, estos ya tenían suficientes problemas con los suyos como para que el fuera otra carga mas. Seguramente los malestares terminarían en unos días, pensó mientras entraba a la cocina, en donde Ron leía el periódico y Hermione terminaba de hacer el omelet.

Un olor de tocino, pan tostado, huevos, jugo de acalabaza y café, llego hasta su nariz. En otro momento hubiera pensado que era delicioso, pero en esos momentos lo único que le causo fue repulsión.

Hermione y Ron miraron asombrados como su mejor amigo se tapaba la boca y salía corriendo de la cocina.

**_- _**¿Que crees que le haya ocurrido?- pregunto el pelirrojo

Hermione miro a su marido y luego la puerta por la que había salido Harry. Por un momento recordó cuando ella estaba embarazada de un mes y en esas fechas, todo le daba asco y aun había ciertas cosas que le hacían sentir nauseas. Pero principalmente el desayuno.

Negó con la cabeza, era imposible que Harry estuviera embarazado, ¿verdad?

Abrió sus ojos como huevos y salio corriendo tras su amigo. Dejando a su esposo confundido y un desayuno a medias.

**_- _**¿Harry?- golpeo la puerta del baño- ¿estas bien?- no se escuchaba nada- Harry voy a entrar-.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con el moreno apoyado en el retrete, sudando y respirando agitadamente. Se acerco rápidamente y de forma instintiva acaricio la espalda del muchacho, tratando de confortarlo, así como Ron lo hacia con ella cada vez que tenia nauseas.

**_- _**¿Harry, que sucede?

El niño que vivió, se volvió a mirarla, sus ojos estaban algo opacos pero seguían luciendo hermosos.

**_-_**No me siento muy bien-admitió-

**_-_**¿Desde cuando tienes estas nauseas?

**_-_** Desde que llegue aquí-

**_- _**¿En la Tierra Media, sentiste estos dolores o algún cambio en tu cuerpo?- pregunto cuidadosamente

**_- _**Si- respondió pensativo- Me sentía distinto, algo cansado y emocionado, era un sentimiento que nunca había experimentado- agrego tristemente- pero yo creí que era por que- se sonrojo

**_- _**¿Tu hiciste el amor con...?- Harry la miro suplicante, pidiéndole en silencio que no hablara de Legolas

**_- _**Si-afirmo- pero, ¿que tiene que ver eso con mis malestares?

Hermione rodó sus ojos internamente, Merlín, que tan ingenuo podía ser una persona. ¿Que tan ingenuo podía llegar a ser Harry Potter? Contuvo su carácter, sabiendo que su amigo podía estar...bueno...en el mundo mágico era algo común, bueno, no mucho, pero se conocían casos como esos.

**_- _**Harry, es solo una suposición. Una sospecha- dijo suavemente, no queriendo asustarlo- pero tal vez...tu...bueno...yo...-se puso nerviosa ante la mirada asustada, temerosa y confusa de su amigo- creoqueestasembarazado- dijo rápidamente

'Ah' pensó el ex-Gryffindor, su amiga había hablado tan rápido que solo había escuchado un murmullo. Pestaño confundido tratando de descifrar lo que le había dicho Hermione.

**_- _**Puedes repetirlo pero mas lentamente

Esa fue la gota que rebaso el vaso, Hermione no había tenido una buena semana, así que, hizo explosión. Como una bomba de tiempo.

**_- _**¡Dije que estas embarazado!- grito pero inmediatamente tapo su boca, tratando de impedir que el grito no retumbara en toda la casa.

Harry abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y lo ultimo que vio antes de caer en un sueño o mejor dicho antes de caer inconsciente. Fue el rostro culposo de su mejor amiga y el sorprendido de su amigo.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Cristal: Jaja, me divertí haciendo este capi, aun debo admitir que al principio no me salía nada, ando corta se inspiración. Así que den algunas ideas para que continué el fics, ya que mi musa esta de huelga o mejor dicho de baga.

Siento no responder sus reviews y que sea cortito pero es que casi no tengo tiempo, ando trabajando de medio tiempo y además tengo exámenes. Espero renovar la próxima semana. Dejen reviews.

Ja ne


	11. Chapter 11

_**"Eternal love"**_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

**Titulo:** Eternal love

**Autora:** Cristal Kinomiya

**Capitulo 11:** confirmación

**Disclaimer:** Este fics es un Crossover, entre Harry Potter y El señor de los anillos. Y todos los personajes perteneces a J.K. Rowling y a Tolkien. (Sus respectivos autores). Aclarado esto para que no me demanden.

**Advertencia:** Es **Slash**, así es, escucharon bien, es slash o Yaoi. Como ustedes gusten decirle. Es Legolas/Harry. Así que si no les gusta este genero, lárguense y busquen algo más cercano a sus gustos.

Nota: El tiempo corre de diferentes maneras, en la Tierra Media han pasado 14 meses, desde que Harry llego hasta que se fue. Mientras en la Tierra, solo han pasado cuatro meses y tres semanas.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

**_- _**¡Dije que estas embarazado!- grito pero inmediatamente tapo su boca, tratando de impedir que el grito no retumbara en toda la casa.

Harry abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y lo ultimo que vio antes de caer en un sueño o mejor dicho antes de caer inconsciente. Fue el rostro culposo de su mejor amiga y el sorprendido de su amigo.

- ¡¿¡Que!- pregunto incrédulo Ron Weasley, sin poder dar crédito a lo que segundos antes su esposa había dicho

Le había preocupado ver el rostro descompuesto de su amigo al entrar en la cocina y su preocupación aumento al ver la sorpresa e incredulidad en el rostro de Hermione. Por lo que había seguido a su esposa, después de apagar la estufa. Pero cuando llego solo había podido escuchar esas cuatro palabras que lo dejaron helado.

Harry...estaba embarazado

Bien, las relaciones homosexuales en el mundo mágico eran toleradas como cualquier otra relación, también se sabia, aun que eran muy pocos y escasos los casos, que había hombres que podían quedar embarazados a través de una poción o en el caso de las veelas que lo hacían de forma natural.

Pero jamás creyó que Harry pudiera estar embarazado.

- Ron ayúdame a llevarlo hasta la cama- pidió Hermione

Ron asintió, alzando a su amigo y maravillándose con lo delgado que estaba.

- Es más liviano que una pluma- susurro medio en broma medio serio

- Ron, esta anoréxico, no es para que te maravilles sino para que te asustes- expreso la castaña molesta- ahora llevado a su cuarto, yo iré por madame Pomfrey-

- ¿No será mejor que lo llevemos hasta Hogwarts?-

- No, haz lo que te digo Ronald- amenazo

Ron trago e hizo inmediatamente lo que su esposa le pidió, Hermione ya no estaba de buen humor, por lo tanto era mejor no desobedecerla.

Hermione camino hasta la chimenea, tomando un puñado de polvos, arrojándolos a la chimenea, dijo:

- Madame Pomfrey, Hogwarts-

La cabeza de la enfermera de Hogwarts apareció entre las llamas verdes poco después, mirando confusa a Hermione.

- Hermione, buenos días. ¿Sucedió algo?-

- Madame Pomfrey, buenos días- saludo recordando sus modales aun que ganas de mandarlos al diablo no le faltaban- Necesito su ayuda-

- Te sientes mal querida, hay algo malo con tu embarazo?- pregunto

- No, no soy yo. Es Harry- explico

Madame Pomfrey no pareció sorprenderse, ya se había acostumbrado, en los siete años de escuela de Harry, que este se lastimara, desmayado, etc...En otras palabras Potter conocía mejor la enfermería que otros lugares en la escuela.

- Estaré en un momento contigo, antes necesito tomar algunas cosas-

- Gracias madame Pomfrey-

&&&

- ¿Por que no le dijiste a Lord Dumbledore toda la verdad?- pregunto Amakiir a Legolas

Albus les había ofrecido una de las torres del castillo, que poseía tres habitaciones, una cocina, dos baños individuales y uno compartido, una sala amplia con una pequeña biblioteca. Y en esos momentos ambos se encontraban en la sala, tomando el desayuno y conversando.

-No es que no confié en el, pero quiero ser yo el que le diga lo sucedido a Harry-

- ¿Por que? ¿Acaso no confías en el?- volvió a cuestionar

- No, pero esto es algo que solo nos incumbe a Harry y a mí, Amakiir- respondió- Solo espero que me crea-murmuro

- Lo hará- aseguro la muchacha- Después de todo realmente no fue tu culpa, Ranawen los engaño-

- Debí darme cuenta del dolor que esta le estaba causando, debí darme cuenta de que ella nos estaba separando, de lo que ella era en realidad- susurro mirando fijamente el piso

- No te culpes Legolas. Ranawen es astuta como vil víbora...Pudo engañarnos a todos por muchos años, por suerte Galadriel y Gandalf se dieron cuenta de quien era en realidad- analizo la princesa de Gondor

Legolas asintió débilmente, recordando como Gandalf y Galadriel habían enfrentado a la elfa, bueno en realidad, mitad elfa;- Es increíble pensar que ella sea un demonio, nunca lo demostró y todos nosotros estuvimos ciegos por su belleza-

- Que algo sea hermoso no significa que no sea peligroso. El amor es hermoso, pero también es peligros. Es como jugar con fuego, si no tienes cuidado y eres hábil te puedes quemar, mellon- aconsejo la chica

Legolas le sonrió a la chica y dio palmaditas en la cabeza, como a un niño:

- ¿Que crees que soy, un perro?- pregunto con ojos amenazantes y Legolas rió entre dientes ante la mala cara de la mitad elfa-

&&&

Ranawen apretó fuertemente su mandíbula y sus dientes rechinaron con molestia, estaba furiosa, tenía ganas de destrozar todo.

El plan de revivir a su padre se había perdido. Galadriel y Gandalf habían confirmado su verdadera identidad, después de años de sospechas de que ella no era lo que decía.

"Paciencia Lisse, paciencia. Pronto podrás acabaras con ellos" pensó mientras apretaba sus manos fuertemente y caminaba nervioso de un lado para otro en el castillo de su padre en Mordor

- Las cosas no te están saliendo muy bien, ¿cierto?- pregunto una voz burlesca, la cual no se podía definir como masculina o femenina- Al parecer tu plan de permanecer en la ciudad del Bosque Negro ha fallado-

- No deberías estar aquí- dijo mirando a la figura de lo que parecía ser una persona que se ocultaba en las sombras

- ¿Que harás ahora?- cuestión ignorando la advertencia de la elfa- Digo, como te echaron- recalco sonriendo torcidamente

- A mi no me echaron, pero si permanecía allí, no lograría nada, mas que me capturaran o me mataran- replico mordazmente-

- Pero aun no has cumplido con tu misión- informo

Ranawen apretó sus puños, clavando sus uñas en su piel. Odiaba que ese individuo tuviera razón, la misión que tenía estaba incompleta.

- Lo se, no te preocupes, conseguiré los últimos ingredientes- aseguro

- Eso espero, nuestro padre no puede esperar mucho más, debemos realizar la ceremonia antes del eclipse solar-

- Aun tenemos tiempo y si tanto te moleste, ve y has el trabajo tú- contesto

- De acuerdo, no quiero saber que todo lo que hemos hecho ha sido en vano y tener que esperar otros mil años- declaro desapareciendo del lugar como si nunca hubiera estado allí-

&&&

Hermione y la señora Pomfrey se encontraban revisando a Harry mientras que Ron esperaba fuera del cuarto.

El salvador aun no podía articular palabra, ¿Estas embarazado? ¿El? Era un chiste, el no podía estar embarazado, era hombre, además nunca había tomado ninguna poción para quedar embarazado, así que las sospechas de su mejor amiga estaban totalmente equivocadas.

¿Cierto?

Hermione y Poppy compartieron una mirada, viendo como vientre de Harry se ponía de color rosa, luego de que la medi-maga le haya arrojado un hechizo.

Pero seria lindo poder tener un hijo, siempre lo había deseado. Y esta era una gran oportunidad, pero no debía hacerse ilusiones, por que, lamentablemente, era algo IMPOSIBLE.

Los ojos de la mujer mayor, chisparon con travesura y felicidad, aun podía recordar el día en que Lily acudió a ella con los mismo malestares.

- Buenos Señor Potter, las sospechas de la Señora Weasley son correcta. Usted esta embarazado- declaro con una sonrisa

- ¡Oh Harry felicidades!- exclamo Hermione feliz y con lagrimas

Ante el grito de su esposa, Ronald Weasley entro a la habitación, viendo la cara conforme y alegre de madame Pomfrey, los gritos de alegría y las lágrimas de emoción en su esposa.

Y a su mejor amigo...bueno...Harry...su rostro parecía todo un poema

- Por Merlín- murmuro

Por un lado estaba feliz, tendría un sobrino adoptivo y de su mejor amigo. Pero por otro lado era algo aterrorizante, ahora no solo tenia que lidiar con una embarazado sino que con dos. Lo bueno era que Harry no era tan emocionalmente hormonal como Hermione.

¿Cierto?

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Cristal: No pediré disculpas ni daré explicaciones por haberme ausentado tanto tiempo en esta historia, por que eso seria algo hipócrita, pero si quien una disculpas, bueno, lo siento. Jejeje.

Pobre Ron, entre Hermione y Harry lo van a volver loco. Con respecto a Ranawen y a esa otra 'personita' pues ya verán quien es y que es lo que quieren en realidad, cuales son los ingredientes faltante y todo eso.

Por cierto me han dicho que no se puede responder a los reviews por que sino te sacan la historia. ¿eso es cierto? Yo he escuchado a algunas autoras que dicen que SI. Por eso a partir de ahora ya no respondere a los reviews. Pero si les agradesco mucho a:

KaZuT, Iserith, Paula Moonlight, Bunny1986, Patrick

Nos vemos pronto. O eso espero.

Dejen reviews

Ja ne


End file.
